Quand les rêves deviennent réalités
by Roxanne de Bormelia
Summary: Quand tout change à Poudlard, quand les profs en ont marre, quand les classes sont mélangées, quand les rêves deviennent réalités CHAP 8 en ligne
1. Prologue

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, tout est à la fabuleuse J.K.Rowling.  
  
Note de l'auteur : oui je sais, il ne faut pas avoir trop de fics commencées en même temps, mais j'écris selon mes humeurs et mes histoires reflètent beaucoup mon humeur du moment et pour le moment, je veux faire un Hermione / ?????.  
  
Petit résumé de départ pour que tout le monde comprenne bien :  
  
L'histoire se passe pendant la septième année d'Hermione, Ron est parti en Australie avec toute sa famille pour une durée indéterminée (donc Ginny n'est pas là non plus), Harry est le meilleur ami d'Hermione, elle a également trouvé quatre meilleures copines, il s'agit de Parvati Patil qui est dans sa classe, de Nicole Hermann qui est à Serdaigle, Rose Spencer qui est à Poufsouffle et Sabine Nielson également à Serdaigle mais en 6e année.  
  
Sirius Black revient, il avait simplement passé par une arche entre la vie et la mort (souvenez-vous, c'était en été 1995, pendant la 5e année d'Harry) et après un bref arrêt au paradis, fait un retour triomphal sur la terre. Bref, il vient enseigner les langues étrangères, nouvelle matière à Hogwarts et son meilleur ami, Remus Lupin, vient donner les cours d'histoire de la magie pour remplacer Binns qui prend sa retraite.  
  
L'an passé, tout a changé, les classes ont éclatés, une quarantaine de professeurs sont venus en aide pour gérer toutes ces classes en plus (il y en a environ une cinquantaine à présent), chaque classe a un directeur de classe, en sixième, Hermione a eu droit a un homme aux yeux de hibou qui se nommait le professeur Simpson, elle sort actuellement avec sixième de Poufsouffle.  
  
Harry, lui, n'est pas resté dans la classe d'Hermione, il a eu le professeur Lupin comme directeur de classe, il y a eu quelques divergences au départ (connaissant le caractère d'Harry ce n'est pas très étonnant) mais il est presque devenu le deuxième parrain d'Harry. Le survivant a enfin réussi à battre Voldie-yeux-de-serpent avec une petite aide de Dumbledore quand même, l'an passé, Hermione n'a eu que des professeur qu'elle ne connaissait pas, à part le professeur Mc Gonagall qui leur a enseigné les langues anciennes.  
  
Autre changement, caque année, aux environs du 1er février, tous les élèves partent en camp, soit dans une station de ski muggle, soit près d'un centre sportif muggle, les camps de ski sont dirigés par les directeurs de classe, mais il n'y a que deux camps sportifs, celui des 1ères,2èmes,3èmes,4èmes années dirigés par un professeur de langue qui se nomme Cooper et celui des 5èmes, 6èmes et 7èmes années dirigé par le professeur Black. Cette année Hermione ne connaît pas encore son horaire, elle attend simplement dans la grande salle, que la répartition des élèves dans les différentes classes commence. Toutes les autres années ont déjà été réparties, il ne reste que les septièmes.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Bon, je sais, c'est très court mais ce n'est pas trop grave, il y en a qui suivent encore ???? C'est trop compliqué ??? En fait je fais ressembler Hogwarts à mon école, ça m'aidera pour certains trucs, vous avez aimé ? Détesté ? Reviewez-moi pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. 


	2. Quand c'est le début de la fin

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, tout est à la fabuleuse J.K.Rowling.  
  
Note de l'auteur : oui je sais, il ne faut pas avoir trop de fics commencées en même temps, mais j'écris selon mes humeurs et mes histoires reflètent beaucoup mon humeur du moment et pour le moment, je veux faire un Hermione / ?????.  
  
***************************************************  
  
La grande salle était silencieuse, très silencieuse, trop silencieuse au goût d'Hermione.  
  
- Pour la 7P+L dirigée par Mr Anderson, appela le directeur, sont appelés à rejoindre leur professeur (celui-ci s'était levé), Miss Allemann, Beruneth, Bichliov,...  
  
« Mais qu'est-ce que je m'emmerde ici, pensa Hermione, ils n'en ont pas fini avec cette répartition de m... ? »  
  
-... Messieurs Kovinova, Lenderberg, Nielson...  
  
Hermione adressa un regard désespéré à Parvati Patil dont la s?ur venait d'être transféré dans la classe 7P+L  
  
- Pour la classe 7P+/L-L dirigée par Mr Snape, j'appelle les élèves suivants, Miss Brown, Catres, Erbert, Hermann, ...  
  
« Bon, et moi ? C'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ?? »  
  
-... Finnigan, Potter,...  
  
Hermione ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes et observa un Harry pâle de rage s'avancer vers le professeur Snape.  
  
- Pour la classe 7S/P+-L, dirigée par Mr Hagrid, j'appelle Miss ...  
  
« Bordel, comme je n'aimerais pas l'avoir comme prof principal, il est très sympa mais de là à l'avoir comme directeur de classe »  
  
- Pour la classe 7SL, dirigé par Mr Black j'appelle Miss...  
  
« Et moi ???? »  
  
- ...Granger,...  
  
Hermione se leva d'un bond, rayonnante, elle adorait le professeur Black, il était tellement sympathique, mais des fois c'était presque affolant comme il était insouciant. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle fut rejointe par Parvati, puis Seamus, et d'autres élèves de son ancienne classe, et d'autres personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Ensembles ils marchèrent jusqu'à leur salle de classe, Hermione marchait derrière, de toute façon personne ne voulait de la place en face du bureau professoral, elle pourrait prendre alors cette place qu'elle convoitait toujours. A côté d'elle vint s'asseoir une jeune fille aux lunettes rectangulaires.  
  
- Salut, je m'appelle Sylvie, et toi ?  
  
- Hermione.  
  
- Bonjour à tous, les interrompit le professeur Black, cette année, je serai donc votre professeur principal, je vous enseignerai également les langues germaniques, les langues latines ainsi que l'étude des civilisations germaniques, latines et autres. Je vous fais passer votre horaire, ne le perdez surtout pas, les numéros des différentes salles où vous aurez cours sont affichés juste à côté du nom de votre professeur de branche.  
  
- Professeur ? Demanda une élève aux cheveux bruns foncés qui se trouvait juste derrière Sylvie.  
  
- Oui, euh... quel est ton nom ?  
  
- Nelly Johnson, est-ce que c'est vrai que vous ne faites pas les moyennes des notes de la classe ?  
  
- Parfaitement véridique.  
  
- Mais... pourquoi ?  
  
- Et bien parce que je trouve que cela ne sert à rien, ce qui compte c'est votre note, pas celle des autres.  
  
La première leçon avec le professeur Black fut assez calme, il amusait tout le monde avec ses jeux de mots et ses blagues. Quand la sonnerie retentit, les élèves rangèrent leurs affaires, notamment les blocs de parchemin qu'ils avaient reçus afin de pouvoir prendre des notes dans les branches.  
  
Pendant toute l'après-midi, elle prit le temps de lire tous les manuels de langues que le professeur Black leur avait donné, mais elle ne compléta pas directement les lacunes. Le soir Hermione alla directement se coucher, en prenant à peine le temps de lire son horaire pour voir qu'elle resterait toute la journée dans sa classe principale le lendemain. Les profs qu'elle aurait lui importaient peu.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Ça vous a plu ? Ça ne vous plaît pas ??? Reviewez-moi 


	3. Quand on fait mieux connaissance

**Disclaimer** : rien ne m'appartient, tout est à la fabuleuse J.K.Rowling.  
  
**Le quart d'heure de pub : à chaque chapitre, 5 fics, que j'aime bien, tirées au hasard et que je vous fais partager :**

**Dans la rubrique Harry potter :**

Vent de folie à Poudlard (tome 1 et 2) de Link9

Darkstein de Nore

Everybody wants to be a cat de Lychee

L'Héritier de Voldemort de Lune d'argent

Double 0 Severus traduit par Leena Asakura

  
Les réponses aux reviews sont à la fin du chapitre (pour ne pas embêter les lecteurs qui n'en ont pas encore mis)

Je préviens tous mes lecteurs que Hermione est presque une fille modèle, elle ne fume pas, elle ne boit pas (enfin presque).

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Le matin suivant, elle descendit dans la grande salle pour manger quelques fruits (histoire d'avoir la pêche toute la journée), un yaourt nature (pour le teint) et boire une tasse de thé vert (très bon pour la digestion), bref, un petit-déjeuner tout ce qu'il y a de plus équilibré. Elle remonta ensuite dans la tour des Gryffindor pour y chercher son sac et aller à sa salle de cours, en arrivant devant celle-ci, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Harry qui attendait devant la classe voisine, accompagné de Seamus Finnigan, de Nicole Hermann et de Lavende Brown, ainsi que d'autres élèves qu'elle ne connaissait pas. 

Cependant, l'arrivée de son professeur lui coupa le souffle, cela était parfaitement normal car il s'agissait d'un homme à la silhouette élancée et aux cheveux bruns, le professeur ouvrit la classe et laissa une ou deux minutes de battement afin que les élèves puissent regagner leurs places. 

-Salut Hermione, la salua Sylvie.

- 'Lut.

- Bonjour à tous, je suis le professeur Remus Lupin, dit leur nouvel enseignant, les yeux pétillants de malice, et cette année, je vous enseignerai, l'histoire de la magie, l'étude de la littérature ainsi que l'initiation à la politique sorcière, que nous appellerons plus simplement IPS. Bien après cette brève entrée en matière, je vais faire l'appel et vous devrez dire une de vos qualités et un de vos défauts, Acksin Sylvie...

- Euh... Patiente et nulle en enchantement

Le professeur Lupin nota le nom sur la plan de classe.

- Bonnert Marie-Ange

- forte en tout et un peu menteuse, dit-elle alors que la classe s'esclaffait.

Lorsque qu'il arriva au nom de « Granger Hermione » et que Mione répondit « rêveuse et étourdie » au plus grand étonnement de tout le monde, il se tut pendant quelques secondes avant de passer au nom suivant. Malfoy fut appelé au bout de quelques minutes.

- Sang-pur et parfait

- Ce n'est pas une réponse acceptable Draco, répondit le professeur Lupin dont le ton s'était fait moins joyeux.

- C'en est une pour moi. Dit l'héritier de La-riche-très-grande-et-très-riche-famille-au-sang-très-pur-des-riches-Malfoy-ô-combien-arrogante-mais-assez-riche-pour-se-le-permettre (Merci à je ne sais plus quel auteur que j'adore pour cette grande tirade sur les Malfoy)

A la fin de l'appel, il leur distribua quelques livres et rouleaux de parchemin et, une fois que toutes les nouvelles affaires eurent disparus des tables, il commença à leur parler de l'écrivain anglais nommé Shakespeare. 

- Mais, monsieur, demanda une fille dont Hermione n'avait pas bien saisi le nom, ce n'est pas un sorcier. 

- Mais, je n'ai jamais dit que nous parlerions de la littérature sorcière, répondit le professeur avec un sourire. 

- Je refuse d'étudier les muggles dit alors Draco Malfoy. 

- Et bien dans ce cas, tu peux prendre la porte,(dans ta gueule ajouta Sylvie à voix basse avec un petit rire) car avec ou sans toi, nous continuerons à étudier ce sujet, dit Lupin, toujours avec un sourire. 

Malfoy grogna quelque chose dans son coin qui ressemblait assez fortement à « voilà ce qui arrive quand on nomme un animal comme prof »

- Excuse-moi, répliqua Lupin, il me semble que j'ai mal entendu, pourrais-tu répéter ce que tu viens de dire afin que toute la classe puisse en profiter ?

Comme Malfoy ne répondait pas, il ajouta :

- Sinon je t'emmène voir le directeur. 

- Je m'excuse, voilà, vous êtes content ? Dit Malfoy avec un air de dégoût visible. 

- Je pense que cela suffira aujourd'hui, bien, je parlais donc de Shakespeare, qui peut me dire à quelle époque il a vécu ?

Hermione leva aussitôt la main

- Oui, euh... Hermione c'est ça ?

- Oui professeur, il a vécu aux 16ème et 17ème  siècles, il est né aux environs de 1564 à Stratford-on-Avon et est mort en 1616, il a écrit ...

- Très bien, la coupa le professeur Lupin en esquissant un sourire tandis qu'Hermione rougissait violemment, 30 points pour Gryffindor. Tout est juste, qui peut répéter ce qu'elle a dit ?

Malfoy leva la main.

- Oui... Draco ?

- Elle ne sait même pas la date précise de sa naissance et vous lui accordez 30 points ? C'est plus qu'injuste !

- En fait Draco, personne ne sait exactement quand il est né, car à cette époque encore, les gens ne naissaient pas célèbres, leur date de naissance n'était donc pas très importante, tandis que quand ils mourraient ils étaient connus, on notait donc précisément la date pour s'en souvenir. 

- Les muggles sont vraiment idiots, ils ne valent pas la peine qu'on s'intéresse à eux. 

- Certains sorciers également. Et que vous vous intéressiez ou non à ce cours, pour la semaine prochaine, vous lirez les cent premières pages de Roméo et Juliette, vous prendrez chacun un livre sur mon bureau en sortant. Alors, qui peut me dire à quelle date ce livre a été écrit ?

Hermione leva la main, une fois de plus, ainsi que Parvati Patil et un garçon au cheveux teints en vert. 

- euh... Louis.

- En 1600 professeur. 

Lupin balança sa tête de droite à gauche.

- Plus précisément, Hermione ?

- En 1595. 

- Parfait, 10 points pour Gryffindor, et combien de pièces lui ont été attribuées ?

- Professeur, demanda Malfoy sans lever la main, pourquoi dites-vous « lui ont été attribuées » ?

- Parce qu'il y a quelques petites divergences, certains muggles prétendent qu'il n'y a jamais eu de véritable Shakespeare, que c'était un prête-nom pour un seigneur qui ne voulait pas que l'on sache qu'il écrivait des pièces de théâtre. Alors, qui peut répondre à ma question ? Hermione ?

- Trente-sept professeur, cependant, moins de la moitié, seize pour être plus précise, ont été publiées alors qu'il était encore en vie. 

- Excellent, tu as répondu à la question que je voulais poser juste après, j'accorde donc 20 points à Gryffindor. 

Le cours continua, le professeur donnant des points à tout élève qui répondait aux questions qu'il posait, mais vers le milieu du cours, il demanda à Hermione de simplement faire un geste de la main afin qu'il sache qu'elle connaissait la réponse, même si il ne l'interrogerait plus. 

Ils passèrent ainsi deux périodes, entrecoupées d'une pause d'environ dix minutes, à parler de Shakespeare et de ses œuvres, comme deuxième devoirs, le professeur Lupin leur demanda d'écrire un essai de deux rouleaux de parchemin sur la vie de l'auteur célèbre connu sous le nom de William Shakespeare. 

Après cela, les élèves eurent droit à une pause d'environ un quart d'heure dont Hermione profita pour chercher Harry, parcourant ainsi tous les couloirs du 3ème étage avant de s'apercevoir que sa classe était juste à côté de la sienne. Malheureusement, elle n'arrivait pas au bon moment -- en tant que joueur de quidditch, Harry avait droit à des allègements pour les entraînements – c'était l'une des nombreuses occasions où l'équipe de Gryffindor occupait le terrain. 

Hermione attendit donc patiemment en compagnie de Parvati Patil et de Marie-Ange,ces deux-là n'étaient pas désagréables, mais assez souvent inintéressantes, Parvati idolâtrait le professeur Trewlawney, Hermione ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi. Elle avait été assez frustrée de ne pas voir Harry à la récréation, mais devoir causer avec ces gourdes était presque insupportable . A cause des changements de classe, elle et Harry se voyaient déjà moins souvent qu'avant, qu'est-ce que ça devrait être si elle ne pouvait pas accorder leurs deux horaires. 

Alors qu'elle tentait de voir les autres classes de 7ème année présentes dans ce couloir, son regard tomba sur l'escalier, plus précisément sur le visage du professeur Lupin, elle sursauta, malheureusement pour elle, son geste n'échappa pas à Parvati. 

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda celle-ci.

- Oh, rien, je trouve quand même un peu étonnant que l'on ait le même prof durant trois heures.

- Quatre, maugréa Marie-Ange, on l'a encore une heure cet après-midi, comme si trois ne suffisaient pas.

- On l'a enco..., je voulais dire, de suite.

- Heureusement que ce n'est pas Snape, soupira Parvati.

- Pourquoi, demanda Marie-Ange, j'adore les potions !

C'est vrai quand on y réfléchissait, les potions sont une matière assez intéressante depuis quelques temps, songea Hermione.

~*~*~*~

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**LeslieGlady **: Mici, tu es ma première revieweuse pour cette fic' . Ah, pour savoir comment ça va se passer, il faut continuer à lire -)

**Manolia la douce :** c'est ton couple préféré ? Tant mieux, en fait maintenant, tout le monde pense savoir qui c'est, mais ça va probablement évoluer au fil de l'histoire.

**Lolo le duc : **Voilà la suite ! Quel sera donc ton commentaire ?


	4. Quand on en apprend plus sur les profs

**Disclaimer** : rien ne m'appartient, tout est à la fabuleuse J.K.Rowling.  
  
**Le quart d'heure de pub : à chaque chapitre, 5 fics, que j'aime bien, tirées au hasard et que je vous fais partager :**

Dans la rubrique **Lord of the rings**

La légende de Cybelia par _Cybelia_

Gilraen et Arathorn II par _Eryna Khan****_

Dans la rubrique **Harry Potter**

Quand Hermione va au bureau de Remus par_ Kyarah_ ****

Pourquoi tant de haine ? par _Nefra_

La jeunesse de Severus Snape par _Clem-julie_

Les réponses aux reviews, en bas, comme dans toutes mes fics 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Le cours d'histoire de la magie fut comme celui d'étude de la littérature, Lupin avait vraiment un don pour enseigner, dommage qu'il ait été obligé de partir à la fin de la troisième. Le cloche sonna et Hermione se rendit dans la Grande Salle, elle repéra très vite Harry assis à la table des Gryffindors, en train de lire un livre de quidditch. 

- Salut, dit-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui, c'est bien ?

- 'lut.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ?

- Cet après-midi j'ai un double cours de potions avec Snape, et Goyle m'as fauché mon livre, comment est-ce que je vais faire ?

- Attend quelques minutes et tu verras, dit-elle en se glissant vers la table des Ravenclaws, elle parla quelques minutes avec Marie-Ange dont la meilleur amie sortait du cours de potions et qui lui prêta le livre. 

- Mais, qui c'est cette fille avec qui tu as parlé ?

- Une fille de ma classe, elle est un peu trop axée sur le maquillage mais elle est assez sympa tout de même.

- Hermione...

- Oui ?

- T'est géniale ! Dis, tu pourras m'aider ? 

- Pourquoi ?

- On doit faire un devoir sur les propriétés de la métamorphose animale, et je n'ai rien compris.

- Qui est-ce que tu as comme prof ?

- Snape... dit Harry avec un ton lourd.

- Quoi ? Il enseigne la métamorphose ? C'est pas possible.

- Si, en plus il est ennuyeux, tu ne peux pas savoir. C'est un peu comme quand on avait Binns. Bon, tu es d'accord de m'aider ?

Hermione finit par accepter, mais elle savait qu'elle le regretterait une fois ou l'autre. Ils mangèrent et aux environs d'une heure et demie, les cours reprirent avec métamorphose pour Hermione, elle avait une prof très sympathique et originale qui n'hésita pas à ré-expliquer plusieurs fois à Sylvie pourquoi son sort ne fonctionnait pas correctement. Hermione trouvait ce cours plus qu'intéressant, et la prof semblait bien l'apprécier aussi. Mais Malfoy semblait bien décidé à pourrir la vie à tous ses profs, il écopa donc d'une retenue et de 20 points enlevés à la maison Slytherin. La prof était plus sévère que l'on pouvait le penser au premier abord.

La leçon se finit assez bien, personne ne semblait pressé de quitter le cours de l'adorable Mrs Camern. Aussi, quand Hermione sortit de la classe en train de chercher quelle métamorphose elle pourrait appliquer pour ses devoirs, elle ne vit pas la personne qui, apparemment aussi perdue dans ses pensées, arrivait juste en face. 

- Oh pardon, je...

- Regardez-vous où vous allez de temps en temps Miss Granger ? Pour votre négligence j'enlève... Répliqua une voix cinglante et froide. 

- ... Rien du tout, Severus, elle vient de s'excuser, intervint Mrs Camern avec un sourire bienveillant envers Hermione.

Le professeur Snape n'avait pas encore adopté la réforme selon quoi les professeurs devaient utiliser les prénoms des élèves et il sembla brusquement choqué que sa collègue ose contester une de ses décisions concernant les élèves. 

- Vanja, je venais te voir au sujet du devoir de métamorphose, combien de pages leur as-tu donné ?

- Rien du tout, ils doivent simplement chercher le moyen le plus compliqué de changer une grenouille en bœuf. 

- Mais nous étions d'accord sur...

- Severus, tu donnes des devoirs pour tes classes, et je donne des devoirs pour les miennes, ça te va comme solution ? Sans ça tu peux toujours en parler à Sirius, il sera enchanté de t'aider en ce qui concerne les devoirs de sa classe dans laquelle tu enseigne les potions. Si tu veux les surcharger de devoirs et de rapports de potions, libre à toi, mais je ne vais pas les priver de leur temps libre alors que nous faisons une si bonne avance en classe...

Hermione faillit s'étrangler à cette remarque, certes le programme avançait bien, mais seuls les élèves les plus doués arrivaient à suivre le flot de paroles continu de Mrs Camern. Il faudrait peut-être qu'elle essaie d'en savoir plus sur la suite du programme de l'année, en fin de compte, l'arrivée de Snape n'était pas si mauvaise que ce qu'on pouvait croire.

- ...Tu pourrais des fois arrêter de faire tout le temps la tête, tes élèves en ont marre, sourit un peu, tu as des jolies dents, montres-les sans ça personne ne le saura.

- Vanja, je trouve plutôt que c'est toi qui est trop joyeuse, tes élèves ne te prendront jamais au sérieux si tu continues dans cette voie.

- Aha ! C'est là où tu as tout faux, cet après-midi, j'ai enlevé des points à un fauteur de troubles dans ma classe, il n'arrêtait pas de dire que ça allait trop vite comme j'expliquais, ce qui est totalement faux. Au fait, comment va Sirius ?

- Il va bien je crois, qui était ce fauteur de troubles, un Gryffindor très certainement.

- Non, non, je crois que son nom était, Dra... Dra...

- Draco ? Draco Malfoy ?

- Oui, c'est super, dit-elle en sautillant, tu as retrouvé ! C'est Draco Malfoy. Tpout va bien, pas trop de disputes et d'éclats en public avec Sirius, vous arrivez mieux à vous supporter ?

- Mais arrête un peu, tout le monde nous regarde, oui ça va bien, très bien même, mais ce n'est pas exactement ce qu'on pourrai appeler le calme plat, enfin, si, mais ... Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

- Ohhhhhh, je vois, dit-elle en écarquillant les yeux.

- Dites-donc, ça à l'air particulièrement intéressant ce que vous racontez... 

- Remus ! Cria Mrs Camern en lui sautant pratiquement au cou ! Comment ça va ? Et les petits, et Miranda ? Bonnes nouvelles ?

- Toute la famille va très bien Vanja, pas de problèmes et rien que des bonnes nouvelles...

Hermione était sûre d'avoir aperçu Snape sourire, et dire qu'elle pensait qu'ils se détestaient. Tant de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête : Snape et Sirius se supportaient maintenant ? Mrs Camern était très très très sympa même avec les gens qui ne le méritaient pas, elle ne semblait attacher aucune importance au fait qu'elle parle avec le prof le plus redouté de tout Hogwarts. Qui étaient Miranda et les petits ? Probablement la femme et les enfants de Lupin. Comment ça ? Lupin avait une famille ?

- ... Et pour toi Severus ? Demanda Lupin, pas de problèmes dans ton petit ménage ?

- Tais-toi, siffla le maître de potions nouvellement maître de métamorphose, on pourrait t'entendre.

- Tu ne vas tout de même pas cacher ta vie amoureuse aux autres toute ta vie, rétorqua Mrs Camern.

- Et pourquoi pas, répondit ce dernier dignement, puis tournant les talons il ajouta, je peux très bien me passer de l'avis des autres.

- De leurs avis peut-être, mais de leur amitié j'en doute, lança Mrs Camern alors que le professeur Snape venait de disparaître au détour du couloir, celui-ci revint de quelques pas en arrière et leur tira noblement la langue. Les deux professeurs restants se mirent à rire comme des baleines.

- Ah, ce Severus, qu'est-ce qu'il peut être drôle quand il est en colère, dit alors le professeur Lupin, il me semble que cette nouvelle méthode nous rend notre ancien Severus tel que je le connaissais.

- Je ne pense pas que Sirius le trouve particulièrement drôle quand il est en colère, dit Mrs Camern, oh, mon dieu, s'écria-t-elle quand son regard tomba sur la vieille horloge, je devrais être en cours depuis une dizaine de minutes au moins, je te vois ce soir au souper ?

- Tu as raison, mince alors, je dois me dépêcher, à ce soir.

Dés que Mrs Camern avait dit que l'heure était avancée, Hermione s'était dépêchée de rejoindre sa salle de cours avant que le prof n'arrive. Lorsque le professeur Lupin arriva, elle était innocemment en train de discuter avec Marie-Ange, il ne put donc pas savoir qu'elle avait tout entendu de A à Z

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Quelques indices sont cachés dans ce chapitre, alors pour le départ, j'ai pris exemple sur mes propres profs, mais je m'éloigne pas mal de la base que je m'étais donnée dans ce chapitre, ce qui n'est pas si mal car le but n'est pas de ridiculiser mes profs, il y a juste pour Snape, je lui ai donné les places qu'occupe le prof que j'aime le moins, mais juste parce que au départ, Snape n'est pas apprécié par ses élèves, le reste n'a absolument rien a voir avec mon prof de sciences.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**LeslieGlady : **Vi je sais que tu l'aimes bien, je vais donc essayer de trouver un autre méchant pour ne pas te peiner, pas Ron parce que j'ai d'autres projets pour lui. Mais peut-être que je n'aurai même pas besoin de méchant car cette histoire est basée sur l'amour et le secret.

**Izabel :** Lupin a énormément changé, et puis, elle ne l'a pas vu depuis 2 ans, c'est normal qu'elle le reconnaisse à peine. C'est bien parti, et je continue sur ma lancée.

**Kyarah :**J'espère que tu trouveras ça encore plus intéressant maintenant, ça se complique mais ça se précise aussi.

**Tous les autres, qui me lisent et qui ne mettent pas de reviews, sachez que les reviews font immensément plaisir aux auteurs. Alors reviewwz moi, et peut-être que le prochain chapitre sera la encore plus vite !!!**


	5. Quand les rumeurs commençent à courir

**Disclaimer**** :** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à la fabuleuse J.K.Rowling

**Le quart d'heure de pub :**

**Dans la rubrique : Pirates of the Carribean :**

Emalia, Perle d'Indonésie par _Eriam__ Kiaeve_

Damné Pirate par maxwell16

**Dans la rubrique Harry Potter :**

Visage caché par _LeslieGady___

Night and Day par _titepimprenelle___

Le Lion et le Serpent par _jada25_

Les réponses aux reviews sont en bas 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Le soir, après être rentrée dans son dortoir, avoir fermé la porte et jeté son sac à terre, Hermione se coucha sur son lit et tira sur le cordon qui retenait les rideaux ouverts.Elle avait appris tellement de choses aujourd'hui. 

1. D'abord que Mrs Camern était vraiment une personne exceptionnelle elle en avait eu la preuve quand elle avait commencé à discuter métamorphose avec son professeur et que celle-ci avait commencé à parler des théories de Zorbag d'Alexandrie théories qui n'étaient normalement abordées qu'au niveau supérieur d'apprentissage mais qu'Hermione avait découvert dans un vieux livre poussiéreux. 

2. Ensuite que Snape avait une copine, probablement dans les nouveaux profs car Hermione le voyait très mal avec le professeur Sprout ou le professeur Hooch. Qui est-ce que cela pouvait être, bon, problème suivant.

3. Harry n'était pas enchanté de sa classe, ce qui pouvait se comprendre quand on savait que Snape était son professeur principal, mais peut-être que cette année il ferait des efforts en potions.

4. Snape enseignait la métamorphose, chose incroyable tout de même si elle se rappelait le commentaire qu'elle avait lu sur lui dans le livre de sa classe à la bibliothèque. 

5. Sirius Black était réellement bizarre, enfin, original plutôt, sa façon d'être en classe était moins que normale pour un prof, mais elle devait reconnaître qu'ils faisaient une bonne avance avec lui, ils étaient en avance sur la classe d'Harry dans ce sujet.

6. Le professeur Lupin avait une famille... le professeur Lupin était marié... le professeur Lupin avait des enfants... Incroyable, il avait bien caché son jeu jusqu'alors, en troisième année elle n'en avait pas entendu parler. Où bien est-ce qu'il s'était marié entre-temps ?

7. Snape... Snape avait tiré la langue... Snape avait tiré la langue à deux professeurs... Snape avait tiré la langue à deux professeurs en plein couloir !

8. Apparemment Snape n'avait pas toujours été comme ça, car Lupin avait dit qu'il redevenait comme avant. 

Tout était si bizarre, pourquoi est-ce que Dumbledore avait changé les habitudes et certaines des traditions du collège, pourquoi est-ce que les profs étaient comme ça, ils avait presque l'attitude de jeunes collégiens. 

Espérant que la nuit lui porterait conseil et que le lendemain ne la surprendrait pas trop, elle éteignit la lampe et s'endormit.

**§** Elle errait toute seule dans les couloirs sombres de l'école, un son de clavecin résonnait, plus elle avançait, plus le son s'intensifiait, elle descendit un escalier, puis un autre, un long couloir qui tournait vers la gauche, encore un escalier, un second couloir. Elle marchait toujours, comme sous l'emprise d'un Imperius, le clavecin sonnait toujours, enfin elle arriva devant une porte sous laquelle perçait un rayon d'une douce lumière orangée.

La musique s'arrêta, puis recommença, mais c'était à présent un piano qui jouait, Hermione s'arrêta, hypnotisée par la musique, elle ne pouvait à présent plus bouger**§**

Hermione se réveilla dans son lit, baignée de sueur, elle ne savait pas ce qui se cachait derrière cette porte, mais elle ne voulait pas le savoir car autant la musique était attirante elle était également effrayante par le pouvoir qu'elle exerçait sur la jeune élève.

Elle ne réussit pas à se calmer de toute la nuit et, lorsque parut l'aurore derrière les collines qui entouraient le château, Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pratiquement pas fermé l'œil de la nuit.

Après s'être douchée et habillée, elle se rendit dans la grande salle et retrouva Harry à la table des Gryffindors, Hermione avait décidé de raconter son rêve à Harry, après tout, il en avait eu plein des rêves, il saurait bien lui dire ce que cela signifiait. Malheureusement un problème se pointa à l'horizon.

- Alors, le balafré profite de l'absence de la belette pour chasser sur son territoire ?

- Va te faire voir Malfoy !

- Weasley ne serait pas content, je me demande si je ne devrais pas lui écrire pour lui raconter vos roucoulades, ah non, j'oubliais, je ne fréquente pas les amoureux des muggles, je ne devrais même pas vous parler à toi et à ta chère Mudblood.

- Tu es vraiment une pourriture hein ?

- Voyons Miss Granger, quelle grossièreté, intervint une voix doucereuse, je crois que vous venez de faire perdre 30 points à votre maison, Malfoy, venez, il ne faut pas déranger plus longtemps cet adorable couple que voilà.

Une fois que Snape s'en fut allé suivi de sa fouine, Harry soulagea sa conscience de tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'il connaissait. 

- Calme-toi Harry ! Dit Hermione, imagine que lui ou un autre prof t'entende !

- Bonjour Hermione, bonne journée ! La salua jovialement Mrs Camern qui traversait la grande salle en direction de la table des professeurs.

- Bonjour Mrs Camern, répondit Hermione, un sourire sur les lèvres. 

- Qui est-ce ? 

- Ma prof de métamorphose, elle est hyper sympa !

- Dis plutôt que c'est un vrai moulin à paroles oui ! Intervint Dean Thomas qui veait de s'asseoir à leur table.

- Mais, son cours est plus que passionnant, ce n'est pas comme l'an passé où tout était si facile que je n'avais rien à faire. Avec elle c'est génial, je me demande si le professeur Mc Gonagall en connaît autant. 

- Tu parles ! On arrive rien à suivre avec elle, c'est infernal, au moins avec Mc Gonagall c'était compréhensible !

- Ce n'est pas ma faute ni la sienne si tu n'as pas le niveau ! Dit alors Hermione vexée en se levant de table. Harry, je te vois plus tard.

- Mais... tu n'as pas fini de manger. Et puis à neuf heures j'ai entraînement !

- Alors on se voit à midi ! Au revoir ! Dit elle en tournant le dos et en s'éloignant vers la sortie.

Devant une telle mauvaise volonté, Harry se leva et partit rejoindre Hermione qui était toujours froissée par les propos de Dean et tandis qu'il essayait de lui faire entendre raison, Malfoy réfléchissait déjà au moyen de nuire une fois de plus à la réputation du parfait petit Potter.

De sorte que lorsque les premiers élèves rejoignirent Harry et Hermione au bas de l'escalier, ils les regardèrent avec des regards de mépris et de dégoût pour les plus jeunes. Hermione accueillit Sylvie avec un sourire mais celle-ci détourna la tête, seule Marie-Ange s'avança vers elle et lui parla comme à l'habitude. Quand à Harry, il était laissé de côté, quand Hermione le remarqua et proposa à Marie-Ange d'aller lui parler, celle-ci répondit qu'elle préférait les laisser seuls.

- Mais, pourquoi ?

- Je ne veux pas me mêler de tes affaires de cœur.

- Mais, Harry n'est pas mon petit ami, c'est mon meilleur ami.

L'arrivée d'Hagrid coupa court à la discussion et Hermione adressa un signe de main à Harry avant de disparaître par la porte de sa classe. Signe auquel Harry répondit par un clignement de l'œil et un sourire.

Le cours théorique de soins aux créatures magiques donné par Hagrid fut une véritable catastrophe pour Hermione, d'abord Hagrid n'avait pas encore l'habitude de cours théoriques, et ensuite personne à part Marie-Ange ne semblait décidé à lui parler, ce qui la chagrina.

Heureusement, à la pause de huit heures, elle rejoignit Harry et ils commencèrent à parler des profs qu'ils avaient. Harry lui montra les caricatures qu'il avait fait de Snape et tous deux commencèrent à rire, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione annonce à Harry que Snape avait une copine, un sourire machiavélique sur le visage de son ami lui apprit qu'il n'allait pas tarder à faire d'autres caricatures.

Il subirent plusieurs remarques du style : « C'est beau l'amour », durant toute la récréation, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi les autres s'acharnaient spécialement aujourd'hui sur eux.

Après une seconde heure, de métamorphose cette fois-ci, Hermione était ravie, mais la moitié de la classe était incrédule, comment était-t-il possible de changer une feuille de papier en grizzli ? Cependant, les deux heures suivantes, avec le professeur Black en langues étrangères furent éprouvantes pour Hermione, même si elle avait un peu étudié le français, elle n'avait jamais imaginé à quel point cela pouvait être difficile de parler vraiment une autre langue. Elle décida donc de travailler particulièrement dans cette branche, surtout que l'an passé elle avait obtenu juste bon alors qu'elle n'avait presque jamais eu que des excellents dans quoi que ce soit comme branche.

A la pause de onze heures, l'attitude des autres n'avait pas changé, ils étaient toujours aussi distants, Hermione espéra que cela ne durerait pas trop longtemps, mais elle décida tout de même d'aller demander ce qui se passait à Marie-Ange.

- Mais, voyons, toute l'école est au courant, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit.

- Essaye de m'expliquer de quoi tu parles et peut-être que je comprendrai mieux.

- Tout le monde sait qu'Harry est allé dans ta chambre cette nuit, n'essaye même pas de le nier.

- Mais ! C'est faux ! Il n'est pas venu ! J'ai réfléchi à ma journée, à tout ce que j'avais appris, puis j'ai dormi.

- Tu mens, ce matin encore vous étiez en train de parler de ta nuit blanche et de la mine ensommeillée que tu affichais.

- Ah, oui, et bien puisque tu es si bien renseignée, dis-moi pourquoi j'ai fait nuit blanche !

- Tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

- Donc tu n'en sais rien. Ne m'accuse pas de choses que je n'ai pas faites ! Tu ne connais même pas toute l'histoire.

- Il y a un problème Hermione ? Demanda une voix douce et Hermione, surprise, poussa un petit cri et se retourna.

- Non professeur, il n'y a rien.

- C'est juste qu'elle ne veuille pas admettre que ces rumeurs sont vraies. Intervint Marie-Ange.

- J'en ai entendu parler, dit alors Lupin au plus grand effroi d'Hermione, et je dois vous dire que personnellement je n'en crois pas un traître mot, et si Hermione dit que ce n'est pas vrai, je la crois.

- Vous... vous êtes sérieux ?

- J'ai confiance en toi, je ne pense pas que tu essayerais de mentir à propos de quelque chose d'aussi important juste pour sauvegarder ta réputation. A mon avis, ces rumeurs ont été lancées par un élève qui n'apprécie ni toi, ni Harry.

Sur ces mots, le professeur finit de monter d'escalier et ouvrit la porte afin que le cours puisse commencer. Hermione, le cœur allégé par le fait que quelqu'un la croie, passa une excellente fin de matinée, ignorant Malfoy et sa cour et leurs commentaires acerbes. Elle fit une excellente prise de note en histoire de la littérature ce qui rattrapa les 30 points que Snape lui avait injustement enlevés.

A midi, elle rejoignit Harry, faisant fi de toutes les rumeurs et les bruits. Elle demanda à Harry s'il avait également rencontré ces problèmes ce qui était le cas et lui raconta comment le professeur Lupin avait réglé le problème entre elle et sa nouvelle meilleure copine. Ils parlèrent encore quelques minutes de son rêve, Harry lui assurant que cela ne signifiait rien, en tout cas pas apparemment. Alors que les plats se couvraient de victuailles de toutes sortes, Hermione se tourna vers la table des professeurs, à ce moment précis, le professeur, regarda vers les Gryffindors, leurs regards se croisèrent et ils échangèrent un sourire.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Je suis hyper contente, pour le dernier chapitre j'ai eu 4 reviews, j'espère en avoir plus cette fois, mais 4 c'est déjà pas mal.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**LeslieGlady**** : Mici pour ta review !!!! Tu as été la première à reviewer ce chapitre comme tu as reviewé en premier toute ma fic'. Pas plus d'infos sur Lupin dans ce chapitre, mais probablement dans le prochain, je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai pas encore écrit. Si tu as des questions, n'hésite pas, les reviews sont là pour ça.**

**Kyarah : Mici pour ton soutien, j'espère que plus ça va, plus ça devient intéressant, ça serait pas mal si c'était le cas.**

**Eriam**** Kiaeve : J'aime pas trop décrire en profondeur les sentiments d'Hermione, parce que ça dirait tout, mais là je vous en donne quand même pas mal. Hermione n'est pas entièrement séparée de Harry, ils se voient souvent, et je n'ai jamais dit qu'Hermione est fascinée par Lupin (si ? ben oublie que je l'ai écrit alors), elle est juste étonnée parce qu'il a beaucoup changé et qu'elle apprend une tonne de trucs sur lui qu'elle ne savait pas avant.**

**Laurence : Juge par toi-même dans ce chapitre !**

**Pour tous les autres qui m'ont pas encore mis de reviews : C'est le moment où jamais (en fait c'est pas vrai, il y aura encore le prochain chapitre et tous les suivants mais ça me ferait plaisir si vous en mettiez maintenant) cliquez sur le petit bouton en bas à gauche où c'est marqué « go »**


	6. Quand les profs se rendent ridicules

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K.R

**Le quart d'heure de pub :**

**Dans la rubrique Harry Potter**

Identité erronée traduit par _Dreamy Lily_

Les Jolis Pitis Dessins par _Lychee_

LE LION ET LE SERPENT par _Falyla_

**Dans la rubrique Pirates des caraïbes**

La fusion des mondes par _Elysabeth_

**Dans la rubrique Lord of the rings**

Aragiliath, fille d'Arathorn par _Eryna Khan_

**Les réponses aux reviews se trouvent à la fin du chapitre**

~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~

Cette nuit-là, le rêve recommença, mais Hermione s'était légèrement approchée de la porte, elle avait essayé de visualiser le couloir, et même d'en faire un dessin, mais elle n'avait pu le retrouver dans les travées d'Hogwarts. En se levant le matin, Hermione ressentit de vives douleurs au bas-ventre, elle passa donc quelques minutes de plus que de coutume dans la salle de bains avant de descendre dans la grande salle. Harry sembla s'inquiéter de son teint un peu plus pâle que d'habitude et insista afin qu'elle prenne un peu d'écorce de saule en poudre. Hermione céda, et alors qu'elle versait la mixture dans son jus de citrouille afin que ce soit moins difficile à avaler, elle entendit une voix glaciale et sentit quelque chose de froid attraper sa main.

- Il est interdit d'absorber des poudres telles que celles-ci, sans l'accord d'un spécialiste Miss Granger, vous ne le savez probablement pas mais une trop grande dose d'écorce de saule peut provoquer...

- ... des dégâts importants sur l'être humain, notamment du surmenage, des pertes de connaissance voir même un coma, tel qu'il est écrit dans « Les effets des arbres et plantes sur l'organisme ». Compléta Hermione, cependant, comme la dose n'est que de 3 grammes, elle suffira largement pour soulager ma douleur sans pour autant entrer dans la zone de nocivité qui est de 10 grammes et demi par jour.

Le visage de Snape se rapprocha dangereusement de celui de son élève et il demanda :

- Pour quelle durée cette dose suffira-t-elle ?

- Un jour et demi professeur, pour mon mal en tout cas.

Le professeur de potions relâcha la main d'Hermione et murmura « Intéressant, même si je ne sais pas comment vous avez fait pour avoir ce livre » avant de s'éloigner dans un tourbillon de robes noires.

Tandis que Snape s'éloignait vers la table des professeurs, Harry se tourna vers Hermione.

- Mais, comment est-ce que tu sais tout ça sur l'écorce de saule, moi je pensais qu'il n'y avait rien de spécial à faire à part en prendre pour ne plus avoir mal.

- C'est expliqué dans « Les effets des arbres et plantes sur l'organisme » un livre qui n'est abordé qu'en 10e année, ou aux niveaux supérieurs.

- Tu... tu as lu ce bouquin ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Oh, je venais de finir mon livre de chevet, et je suis tombée là-dessus, un pur hasard en fait, le libraire avait baissé le prix de moitié le jour précédent.

Harry commença à s'énerver contre Snape.

- Il aurait au moins pu te donner des points pour avoir lu ce truc.

- Non, ce n'est pas dans le programme.

- J'ai eu la frousse quand il s'est rapproché, vous étiez à peine à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre...

Mais Hermione ne l'écoutait déjà plus, son regard était posé sur son professeur de potions qui discutait avec Lupin, ce dernier était en train de reprocher quelque chose à Snape, cela se voyait rien qu'à sa mine. 

*Pourquoi est-ce que je le retrouve toujours sur mon chemin, déjà hier il me bouscule et me crie dessus, alors qu'il était autant coupable que moi, ne pourrait-il pas me laisser une fois en paix ?*

Elle sentit soudain un courant d'air faire voler sa cape, et, avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de se retourner pour voir qui ou ce que c'était, un cri d'effroi fit sursauter tout le monde. Hermione regarda vers les professeurs car c'était de là qu'était parti le cri, ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes et tapa inutilement sur l'épaule d'Harry. Toute la grande Salle avec les professeurs partit d'un formidable éclat de rire, exceptés Mc Gonagall, Lupin et Snape, ce dernier, les cheveux dégoulinants de lait sucré, était coiffé d'un bol vert avec un petit serpent dessus, à ses côtés, se tenait un Sirius hilare. 

- Désolé Snivellus, dit ce dernier essayant de ne pas éclater de rire, je crois que j'ai glissé, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin. 

Très dignement, le maître de potions le plus craint de toute l'école et qui, dans ces prochains jours allait devenir la risée de ses élèves pour une période encore indéfinie, posa sa cuillère, ôta le bol qui couvrait sa tête. Il n'y avait alors plus un seul petit bruit dans la grande salle. Il se leva lentement, saisit un pichet de jus de citrouille ainsi qu'une tartine et se tourna vers la petite porte qui menait à ses appartements passant devant Sirius qui s'était écarté pour lui laisser le passage, il sembla se raviser et s'arrêta, face à son ennemi de toujours. Il s'approcha de lui, renversa le pichet sur la tête du professeur de langues et lui fourra la tartine dans la bouche.

- Bon appétit, dit-il dans un murmure audible par toute la grande salle à la future deuxième risée de l'école.

Dés que la petite porte se fut refermée dans un claquement sec, tous les élèves éclatèrent de rire en même temps, alors que le professeur Lupin se précipitait pour aider son ami à se décoincer la tête et qu'Hermione arborait un air indigné devant tant de stupidité de la part, non seulement des Slytherins, mais aussi de ses camarades de maison. Alors qu'elle commençait à lui faire la morale, Harry lui fit tourner la tête vers la table des professeurs, Mc Gonagall en personne était en train de rire, tandis que le teint de Sirius s'approchait gentiment de la couleur du coquelicot. Hermione s'étrangla avec son thé et en recracha la moitié sur Harry.

- Alors le balafré, cria Draco depuis l'autre bout de la salle, des problèmes avec ta petite amie ? Tu sais ce que signifient les nausées matinales j'espère ! Un deuxième sang-mêlé va faire son apparition !

- Draco ? Intervint une voix derrière le Slytherin, j'enlève 50 points à ta maison, et sois heureux que ce ne soit pas plus.

- Pour quel motif ? Attaque envers le chouchou du copain au prof ?

Toute la grande salle retint sa respiration, le professeur Lupin (car c'était lui) était sympathique, mais là Draco dépassait largement les bornes, d'autant plus que Snape n'était pas là pour le couvrir.

- Non, tu as répandu des fausses rumeurs et insulté un autre élève, de plus, tu aggraves à présent ton cas en ajoutant une insulte envers non pas un, mais deux professeurs. J'enlève donc, 250 points en supplémentaires à Slytherin, je te laisse t'enfoncer encore plus ou bien tu préfères arrêter tout de suite.

- C'est bon, vous avez gagné, j'arrête.

Le professeur Lupin retrouva son sourire, lança un regard en direction d'Harry et sortit de la grande salle. Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir fini leurs petits-déjeuners respectifs, Harry et Hermione se dirigèrent, l'un vers sa salle de classe et l'autre vers les potions. 

Devant les potions théoriques, Hermione retrouva Marie-Ange, qui ne croyait désormais plus aux rumeurs lancées par Malfoy, et elles discutèrent, jusqu'à ce que Snape arrive, accompagné par Malfoy, ils semblaient en grande discussion.

- Non monsieur Malfoy, je refuse d'annuler la décision du professeur Lupin à votre égard, déjà je n'ai pas le droit, allez donc voir le directeur si vous avez un problème avec ça.

- Alors vous me redonnerez des points lors de ce cours.

- Je n'ai pas à obéir aux ordres d'un imbécile tel que vous monsieur Malfoy, sachez que si vous êtes arrivés si loin, ce n'est pas grâce à vous, mais à votre père.

Ils arrivèrent à proximité de la porte

- Et vous autres, aboya-t-il, arrêtez de bailler aux corneilles !

Très rapidement, tous les élèves entrèrent dans la classe, certains, esquissant un sourire alors qu'ils posaient leurs chaudrons sur leurs tables, se souvenaient encore de l'incident du déjeuner. Il n'y avait pas un bruit dans la salle de potions, mais la tension était telle qu'il ne suffirait que d'une étincelle pour que tous les élèves éclatent de rire.

- Miss Granger, puis-je savoir pourquoi votre chaudron ne se trouve pas actuellement sur votre table ? Serait-ce un relâchement de votre part ? Je dois dire que je m'attendais à mieux pour le premier cours de l'année. Demanda Snape d'un ton acide.

- Excusez-moi, mais j'ai cru un instant que ceci était un cours théorique, cependant, suite à votre remarque, je me rends compte de mon erreur.

* Ne pas s'énerver, ne pas s'énerver, Hermione, restes polie, ne sors pas de tes gonds dés le premier cours de l'année* Se disait-elle

- Attendez un instant, puis-je savoir d'où vous tenez cette information ?

- Bien entendu, tout d'abord, j'ai étudié le programme des septièmes année, et toutes les potions prévues pour ce niveau requièrent au moins deux heures de préparation, ensuite, c'est écrit sur l'horaire que nous a distribué le professeur Black au tout début de la semaine.

Le professeur Snape qui s'était approché d'Hermione pendant l'explication de son élève, se retourna vers la classe.

- Regardez bien bande de cornichons, regardez une élève qui réfléchit, une élève qui s'est renseignée sur le cours avant de s'y rendre, la seule qui mériterait d'être assise dans cette classe !

Hermione vit alors une lueur étrange briller dans les yeux de son professeur.

- Rangez-moi ces chaudrons ! Exécution !

Leur dit-il avant de s'éloigner en direction de son bureau, c'est alors qu'Hermione aperçut Dean Thomas qui versait une potion étrange sur le sol, l'air mauvais qui s'étalait sur son visage ne plut pas du tout à Hermione. Snape avançait toujours, Hermione, d'un bond, se leva et hurla :

- Monsieur, attention ! 

Le professeur au nez crochu s'arrêta net, et se retourna lentement.

- Oui Miss Granger ? Il y a un problème ?

- Monsieur, s'il vous plaît, ne faites pas un pas de plus, ou il vous arrivera quelque chose de mauvais.

- Est-ce que ce sont des menaces ? Ou bien avez-vous subitement découvert un nouveau don, pour la voyance par exemple ? Demanda-t-il de sa voix doucereuse.

Hermione ne répondit pas et s'assit, sous les rires des Slytherins, Snape haussa les épaules et recommença à marcher en direction de son bureau.

- Je ne veux même pas savoir d'où vous est venue cette idée saugre...

La classe éclata de rire et le professeur de potions qui avait à présent deux raisons d'être la risée de toute l'école, se regarda, il était à présent vêtu d'une robe à volants rose bonbon, et tenait à la main un bâton de bergère avec des fleurs et des rubans. 

A nouveau, Hermione pu observer une lueur bizarre dans les yeux de son prof, ressemblant beaucoup à la première, mais elle n'indiquait pas les mêmes sentiments.

- Retenu générale ! Hurla-t-il, puis sa voix se fit moins dure, excepté pour Miss Granger qui m'a prévenu, le cours est terminé !

- Mais, il n'a même pas sonné, intervint Malfoy.

- Monsieur Malfoy, voulez-vous une seconde semaine de retenues ? Ce cours est terminé quand je dis qu'il l'est !

Les élèves quittèrent la classe, soulagés de ne pas avoir eu plus de problèmes pour cela, mais peut-être était-ce parce qu'il n'avait pas vu...

Un cri les fit sursauter, suivi de très près par un « Blong » sonore, ce qui indiquait clairement que Snape venait de découvrir ses nouvelles frisettes blondes pendouillant de chaque côté de son adorable chapeau en forme de cœur, ainsi que ses joues rouges et son accoutrement complet de bergère dans le miroir de sa salle de bains. Ou peut-être celui du hall d'entrée de ses appartements.

Dean Thomas s'approcha d'Hermione.

- Mais pourquoi tu as cafté ?

- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec cette idée stupide, tu ne te rends pas compte qu'il est probablement malheureux avec tout ce qu'on lui fait subir, et en plus, je n'ai vraiment pas le temps ces jours pour écoper d'une retenue à cause d'une idée aussi puérile ?

- Oh, tu vas encore fonder une de tes associations débiles comme pour celle des elfes de maison ? Ça va s'appeler la S.A.U.C.I.S.S.E. ? La **Société d'****Aide **U**tile et de ****Compréhension pour les ****Inutiles et ****Sales **S**napes ****Ecoeurants ?**

Hermione, furieuse, tourna les talons en direction de la bibliothèque.

- Ah, au fait, amitiés à ton petit ami de ma part ! Entendit-elle avant que la porte ne se referme sur une des personnes qu'elle aimait le moins.

Elle s'installa et prit un livre sur la métamorphose niveau 9, au bout de cinq minutes, elle le posa sèchement sur la table, elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'avait jamais vu au-delà du masque de froideur de Snape, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'avait jamais pensé à regarder dans ses yeux avant aujourd'hui, pourquoi est-ce que c'était toujours sur elle que ça tombait ce genre de trucs ? Pourquoi...

- Je te dérange ?

Elle sursauta en poussant un petit cri et se retourna pour voir Harry lui faire face, un livre d'enchantements à la main.

- Je pensais que tu pourrais m'aider, il y a un problème sur lequel je bute depuis quelques temps, on pourrait regarder ça.

- Je ne sais pas, je ne me sens pas très bien, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur quoi que ce soit.

- C'est à cause des potions, Malfoy m'a tout raconté, une des premières fois qu'il m'adresse la parole sans m'insulter, une première quoi ! C'était hyper marrant votre tour, j'aurais tellement aimé voir ça, ce cran que tu as eu de balancer cette potions juste sous son nez !

- Quoi ?

- Mais tu sais, pour qu'il se transforme en bergère.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai lancé, c'est Dean !

- Allons, je sais bien que tu n'as pas eu de retenue, mais tu pourrais quand même avouer non ? Il faut dire que tu y es allé fort, c'est toi qui fait le coup, et tu n'as rien du tout.

- De qui es-tu l'ami, de Malfoy ou de moi ? Cria-t-elle en se levant brusquement.

Harry ne fit même pas un geste pour la retenir, ce qu'il pouvait être stupide quand il le voulait, comme il s'était moqué de Snape. Hermione avait pu lire de la fierté chez son prof de potions lorsque qu'elle avait avancé ses arguments selon quoi c'était un cours théorique, du mépris lorsqu'elle l'avait prévenu, prenant cela pour une mauvaise blague, et enfin, de la tristesse lorsque qu'il avait vu le mauvais tour de ses élèves. Mais Harry était incapable de comprendre cela, ce n'était qu'un garçon après tout.

- Hermione, entendit-elle, ça va bien ?

- Euh, oui professeur, dit l'intéressée en se retournant vers le professeur Lupin (car c'était lui), il n'y a aucun problème.

- Je te trouve bien pensive, si jamais tu veux parler, mon bureau est ouvert à toute heure. 

- Merci, j'y penserai si jamais.

- Ah, au fait, je voulais te remercier de ce que tu as fait pour le professeur Snape, le prévenir était vraiment très gentil, même s'il ne t'a pas prise au sérieux.

- Je pensais simplement qu'il avait été suffisamment humilié ce matin par le professeur Black, répondit Hermione, presque sans réfléchir. 

- C'était tout de même agréable pour lui de voir que tous les élèves ne le détestaient pas, cela lui redonne confiance en lui.

- Mais, il a toujours sa petite amie.

- Sa petite amie ?

- Oui, je vous ai entendu parler, c'était mardi je crois, vous parliez de son amie.

- Ah, euh, oui, c'est ça, je n'y pensais plus. Bonne journée Hermione. Dit-il en s'éloignant.

* Bizarre, pourquoi donc est-ce qu'il n'y pensait plus, normalement quand quelqu'un est en couple on s'en rappelle, et mardi il l'a taquiné à ce propos, je me demande bien ce que ça signifie*

Toute pensive Hermione rejoignit la tour des Gryffindors en attente du prochain cours, n'ayant pas choisi l'option de divination, elle avait encore trois heures libres.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**LeslieGlady :** Vi, t'as deviné, c'était bien Malfoy, je pense qu'il faut une partie de non-dit dans une fic', même si en général, les lecteurs pensent la même chose que l'auteur quand ils lisent la fic'. Sans ça, voilà le prochain chapitre, il est encore un peu plus long que le dernier (en tout cas je crois).

**Kyarah : **Ben tu vois, Malfoy ne lâche pas prise facilement, heureusement que Lupin est là pour le remettre à sa place en tout cas merci pour ta confiance, ça me booste quand les gens me disent ça, pour le travail, j'en fais de plus en plus ces temps-ci, faut dire que j'ai beaucoup d'inspiration.

**Kaorulabelle :** Tour d'abord Merci pour la review ! Et deuxièmement, merci pour le commentaire, parce que c'est très sympa, j'espère que tu viendras voir les uploads de la fic' assez souvent.

**Mettez une chtite review, s'il vous plaît !!! **


	7. Quand on ne sait plus où on en est

**Disclaimer**** : **Rien me m'appartient (à part l'intrigue et quelques nouveaux persos) Tout ce que vous avez déjà vu dans les livres d'Harry Potter est à J.K.Rowling.

**Le quart d'heure de pub :**

**Dans la Rubrique Harry Potter :**

Lorsque les Maraudeurs deviennent plus qu'un mythe par _Ccilia_

Ténèbres par _Lune d'argent_

Se souvenir des belles choses par _Ginny__ McGregor_

Quatre Rogue pour le prix d'un par_ Ripper de la Blackstaff_

les délires d'angelina par _angelinadelacour_****

~*~*~*~*~

Hermione ferma la porte de son dortoir à double tour, ouvrit son sac et en sortit un livre en français, elle essaya de lire quelques minutes mais trop de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête, comme tout à l'heure dans la bibliothèque, impossible de se concentrer dans une tension pareille. D'un geste rageur, elle jeta son bouquin à terre et s'allongea, espérant trouver le calme, elle finit par trouver le sommeil.

~ Elle errait dans les couloirs, portant une longue robe de velours noir, ses pieds étaient chaussés de fines chaussures noires aux décorations d'or. Sur son passage, une torche s'alluma et elle entendit un bruit... non... une musique, une flûte douce et des résonances métalliques, probablement un clavecin.

Comme dans son rêve précédent, elle avança longuement, des frissons parcourant son dos découvert. La musique s'arrêta, et à présent incapable de se mouvoir, Hermione attendit devant une porte, la même que la dernière fois, elle voulait absolument savoir ce qui se cachait derrière. Harry lui avait dit que lui-même, avait demandé à la porte de s'ouvrir afin de pouvoir continuer son chemin, elle essaya de mettre en pratique cette solution, mais la porte resta close. 

Soudain la musique stoppa, et trois coups sonores retentirent derrière la porte. ~

- Hermione ! Cria le survivant. Hermione, ouvre-moi s'il te plaît, j'ai à te parler, c'est très sérieux. 

- Harry ? C'est toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Pourquoi tu n'entres pas ?

- Je suis venu m'excuser pour tout à l'heure. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi j'ai cru Malfoy, je suis vraiment désolé, j'aurais dû t'écouter. Et puis je ne peux pas entrer car la porte est fermée.

Devant tant de bonne volonté (**NdA** : Eh quand même, un gars qui reconnaît ses torts et qui ne fait pas la gueule c'est assez rare, si vous en connaissez-un les filles, mettez le grappin dessus, c'est une perle) Hermione décida d'ouvrir la porte et, à l'instant même où son regard croisa celui d'Harry, elle se sentit perdre pied, vit une grande lumière blanche et s'évanouit. Harry se trouva fort désemparé, il appela mais personne ne vint, il prit peur, et courut voir la personne en qui il avait le plus confiance.

Hermione se réveilla environ une heure plus tard, étendue sur un lit à baldaquins très confortable, elle entendit des murmures et décida d'ouvrir les yeux, elle n'aperçut tout d'abord, qu'une tenture bleu roi bordée et parsemée d'éclats dorés. Puis elle leva les yeux et rencontra un regard doré habituellement pétillant de malice, qui l'observait avec une nuance d'inquiétude. Tournant légèrement la tête, elle aperçut Harry, ce dernier se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte et semblait anormalement pâle.

- Je crois qu'elle va s'en remettre, dit alors le professeur Lupin en se tournant vers Harry, mais il faudrait peut-être qu'elle évite de se surmener, d'ailleurs, je vais parler au directeur pour qu'il nomme quelqu'un d'autre.

- Mais à quel poste voulait-il la nommer ?

- Préfète-en-chef bien sûr, mais elle étudie déjà tellement qu'il serait préférable de confier cette tâche à une autre personne, d'ailleurs cet accès de faiblesse le prouve.

- Ah Non ! Dit Hermione en se redressant brusquement.

- Mione ! Cria Harry, alors que cette dernière, encore un peu faible et ayant surestimé ses forces, tombait sur le côté.

Le professeur la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne touche terre et Hermione se mit à sangloter, Harry se retira, pensant qu'il valait mieux laisser le meilleur ami de son parrain régler ce problème. Hermione était à présent assise sur le rebord du lit et pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, le professeur Lupin resta désemparé durant quelques secondes puis gentiment la serra contre lui. 

Instinctivement, Hermione logea sa tête dans le creux du cou de son professeur de littérature et replia ses bras, elle sentit une fragrance délicate mais légèrement épicée lui venir au nez et commença à se calmer. Lupin, sentit son élève moins crispée mais en recherche d'un réconfort quelconque pour quelque chose qu'il ne parvenait pas à identifier et il gentiment, il lui caressa le dos en lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes.

Au bout de quelques instants, Hermione parut apaisée, mais en voyant qu'elle ne répondait plus, le professeur Lupin l'observa et vit qu'elle s'était endormie, il la recoucha et la recouvrit d'une couverture mordorée en satin. Il la laissa dormir et s'en alla prévenir le directeur qu'Hermione ne participerait pas aux autres cours de la journée, vu sa fatigue.

A midi, le professeur Lupin revint la voir, et devant son insistance à se lever, il céda et , plus heureuse que jamais (ou presque) Hermione se leva. Le professeur Lupin la mena à travers la chambre, elle aperçut un clavier et demanda :

- Vous jouez du piano ?

- C'est un clavecin mais, oui, le professeur Snape vient également jouer ici des fois pour se détendre, il en a besoin tu sais.

- Je sais, il a aussi besoin de soutien, et ce n'est pas auprès des élèves que cet apport est le plus grand, heureusement qu'il a des amis tels que vous.

Puis le professeur Lupin l'accompagna jusqu'à la grande salle, elle s'assit à côté d'Harry à qui elle avait entièrement pardonné et sentit un regard se poser sur son dos. 

- Bonjour Hermione, j'ai entendu dire que tu ne te sentais pas très bien ? Demanda le professeur Camern. Je suis heureuse de te voir au repas.

- Merci professeur, la salua Hermione, regardant une des profs qu'elle appréciait le plus s'éloigner en direction de la table des professeurs.

Ce jour-là, le professeur Camern portait une longue jupe violette qui était fendue jusqu'au genou et un pull mauve en laine angora. Ses cheveux étaient retenus en queue de cheval par un chouchou fushia foncé. 

Le professeur Dumbledore se leva alors que la seule place qui restait obstinément vide était celle du professeur Snape.

- Chers élèves, je vous annonce à présent les noms du préfet en chef et de son homologue féminin, il s'agit de Louis Durthmann de Ravenclaw et de Miss Hermione Granger de Gryffindor !

Hermione se leva sous les applaudissements de la grande salle, puis se rassit un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Mais, je croyais que le professeur Lupin devait demander à Dumbledore de ne pas te nommer. Dit Harry.

- J'ai besoin de croire en quelque chose, mais j'ai également besoin que quelqu'un croie en moi.

Elle jeta un regard vers la table des professeurs et vit Lupin lever son verre, imperceptiblement plus que nécessaire en lui souriant avant de le porter à ses lèvres, à cette vision, Hermione sourit à son tour et elle eut l'impression que la distance qui les séparait n'était que d'un mètre ou deux.

- Félicitations Miss Granger, dit alors une voix acide, mais moins que d'habitude, rompant l'enchantement, et bon rétablissement.

Hermione se retourna vers Snape qui s'était arrêté derrière elle, et lui sourit.

- Vous méritiez vraiment cette place, je n'aurais pas envisagé meilleur préfète en chef.

- Merci professeur.

Le professeur de potions alla rejoindre ses collègues sans plus se retourner.

- Mais comment est-ce que qu'il sait ? Il n'était même pas là lorsque Dumbledore a annoncé ta nomination.

- Il était probablement à la porte quand l'annonce a été faite, et sinon, c'est un professeur, il devait savoir, Lupin savait lui aussi ce matin.

Soudain, un magnifique chouette effraie d'un noir de jais avec des yeux comme des saphirs se posa devant Hermione, battit de ses ailes deux ou trois fois puis les replia d'un geste gracieux. Dans les pattes du volatile se trouvait un paquet très volumineux et dur. Hermione entendit un « blong » sonore, Harry venait de se rendre compte que le professeur avait fait un compliment à une Gryffindor (**NdA** : ben oui, le fait qu'Harry soit un gars sympa n'empêche pas qu'il soit un peu bête sur les bords, non, j'exagère un peu mais de toute façon c'est ma fic,...), elle était très intriguée par le paquet alors elle se dépêcha de décrocher les morceaux de papier collant qui retenaient l'emballage du cadeau. Hermione était une fille très ordonnée et elle mesurait beaucoup de ses gestes, elle réussit donc à ne pas déchirer l'élégant papier doré décoré d'étoiles bleu brillant.

Elle découvrit un livre au titre de Les effets des arbres et plantes sur l'organisme avec en plus petit _niv__.11_  et ce mot, écrit par une main inconnue :

« _ Je sais que vous possédez déjà le niveau 10, je me permets donc de vous offrir celui-ci en espérant que vous ne l'avez pas déjà reçu ou achet _»

Pas de signature, l'expéditeur ne semblait pas vouloir être connu, mais pourquoi donc ? Hermione se retourna, espérant voir quelqu'un la regarder plus attentivement que d'ordinaire mais elle ne vit rien, car la personne qui lui avait offert ce livre était sortie dés qu'elle avait vu la joie se peindre doucement sur le visage de la nouvelle préfète en chef.

Lorsque Harry se remit de ses émotions, ce qui ne prit pas bien longtemps, il observa longuement le livre et la lettre qui l'accompagnait, mais il ne connaissait pas non plus cette écriture. Quand à Hermione, elle eut soudain une idée et se précipita à la bibliothèque sans finir son repas, elle avait vu récemment dans un livre un sortilège spécial.

Elle passa son après-midi à s'installer dans ses nouveaux quartiers (**NdA** : Eh oui, une chambre rien que pour elle, chouette non ? Avec des étagères immenses à remplir avec ses livres) et à lire son nouveau livre, rien ne l'en empêchait car le professeur Lupin lui avait fait une dispense pour tout l'après-midi, elle trouvait cela absurde mais cela lui permettrait de faire des recherches plus approfondies. Elle commença également l'essai pour Harry en métamorphose, pour un autre élève que la fille la plus intelligente qu'Hogwarts ait connu, cela aurait posé un problème car les questions étaient bien trop difficiles pour des élèves de niveau 7 mais comme elle avait déjà lu des livres qui traitaient de sujets bien plus compliqués, cet essai était un simple exercice de routine et une chance de plus de montrer son talent.

Elle noircit plus de quatre pages recto versos avec des réponses recherchées et compliquées. Si Harry n'obtenait pas excellent à cet exercice, elle ne deviendrait jamais Auror. Que Snape essaie seulement de le recaler cette année, elle se ferait un plaisir de mettre toute son énergie à donner des cours particuliers à Harry afin qu'il n'ait que des excellent ou optimal.

Elle feuilleta le livre qu'elle avait reçu, ce dernier traitait particulièrement des effets des plantes possédant une intelligence et leurs utilisations dans les potions pour le développement de l'esprit. A la fin de la journée elle le connaissait quasiment par cœur, elle rejoignit Harry pour le repas du soir et lui donna le mot de passe pour la salle de bains des préfets (chose interdite, mais c'est son meilleur ami tout de même) afin qu'il puisse venir se délasser après un match de quidditch. 

Snape, Mrs Camern et le professeur Lupin vinrent à nouveau souhaiter un bon rétablissement pour le lendemain et donner des félicitations à Hermione pour sa nomination. Ils étaient en groupe et tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient, Hermione les entendit parler du « bon vieux temps », même s'ils n'étaient pas si vieux que ça, la moitié de la trentaine peut-être. Mrs Camern n'était pas vraiment âgée, moins que le professeur Mc Gonagall en tout cas, la première avait des cheveux blonds imperceptiblement cendrés et des yeux bleu-vert tandis que les cheveux de la seconde étaient gris avec quelques mèches encore brunes.

Le soir même, Hermione fit sa première ronde dans le couloirs, au détour d'un couloir, elle croisa un tout petit chaton qui miaulait à fendre l'âme, elle le prit dans se bras.

- Alors, petit chat, tu as perdu ta maman ?

- Miew. Lui répondit le petit chat

- Tu veux faire la ronde avec moi ?

- Miawl.

La jeune préfète en chef continua à errer dans les couloirs en réprimandant au passage quelques élèves qui n'auraient pas dû être dehors de leurs dortoirs à cette heure-là. Puis elle décida d'aller dormir et de mettre dés le lendemain un petit mot au tableau d'affichage pour savoir à qui appartenait ce chat. Alors qu'elle n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de sa porte, elle entendit une voix.

- Bonsoir Hermione.

L'intéressée se retourna.

- Bonsoir professeur Lupin, puis décidant qu'elle n'avait rien à perdre, durant ma tournée j'ai trouvé ce petit chat noir, vous ne savez pas à qui il pourrait appartenir ? Demanda-t-elle en lui montrant l'animal.

- Onyx ! Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais loin de ta maman ? Et puis d'abord, comment t'es-tu échapp ?

- C'est votre chat ? Interrogea Hermione, surprise.

- En fait, c'est un des quatre petits de ma chatte, Miranda, où l'as-tu trouv ? Demanda-t-il alors qu'Hermione lui redonnait son petit chat.

- Vers le couloir de métamorphose je crois.

- Il est bien trop petit pour s'être éloigné comme ça, ce n'est pas normal.

- C'est peut-être un tour de Malfoy professeur, il ne doit pas encore avoir bien digéré les 250 points que vous lui avez enlevés.

- Ils étaient parfaitement justifiés, bon, je crois que je vais te laisser te reposer, tu en as bien besoin après cette journée.

- Bonne soirée professeur.

- Bonne nuit Hermione.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte de la chambre de la nouvelle préfète en chef se refermait doucement. Alors comme ça Lupin n'était pas marié, Miranda c'était son chat, et les petits c'étaient les petits de Miranda, pas les enfants de Lupin. Elle comprenait mieux à présent les paroles de Mrs Camern. 

A nouveau Hermione rêva de la porte, mais il n'y avait aucune amélioration depuis la dernière fois, et comme la qualité de son sommeil ne s'en trouva pas trop altérée, elle n'y prêta que peu d'attention. 

Le lendemain, elle ne s'aperçut qu'une fois le cours de métamorphose commencé, qu'elle était debout, réveillée et en cours. Elle prit des notes sur ce que leur professeur leur racontait, car bien que cela dépasse un petit peu du programme, c'était très intéressant. Aux environs de midi, Hermione donna à Harry le rapport de métamorphose, soudain, elle sentit un regard sur sa nuque, elle se retourna et vit le professeur Snape parler avec Mrs Camern qui était assise entre lui et Sirius, de temps en temps, le professeur de potions balayait la grande salle d'un regard glacial. Elle était sûre qu'il l'avait vue, quelle serait sa réaction par rapport aux vingt-huit pages qu'elle avait écrites ?

La réponse du attendre le lundi matin, Hermione avait un cours de potions pratique. Alors qu'elle sortait son chaudron et le posait sur la table, Snape s'approcha silencieusement et jeta plus qu'il ne posa le dossier sur la table de travail de son élève.

- Excellent travail Miss Granger, mais peut-être serait-il plus judicieux de laisser Monsieur Potter faire lui-même ses rapports. J'accorde 50 points à Gryffindor et demanderai au professeur Camern de vous donner une bonification au cas très improbable où vous n'obtiendriez pas la meilleure note possible. Cependant, si pareille chose devait se reproduire, je me verrais obligé de donner une insuffisance à votre ami. Dit le professeur avant de s'en aller vers son bureau.

- Entendu professeur.

- Que se passe-t-il Miss Granger ? Pas de réponses impertinentes ? Pas de cris ? Vous ne devez pas être dans votre état normal.

- Professeur, arrêtez de me provoquer ainsi, l'idée que vous vous faites de moi est totalement injustifiée. Ne confondez pas vos préjugés à mon égard avec la réalité. 

Durant le reste de la leçon, l'ambiance fut tendue, très tendue, Snape essayait de couler Hermione sur des questions qui n'étaient pas dans le programme de l'année. Des questions bien trop avancées pour le niveau de la classe, mais à chaque fois, Hermione répondait avec calme et à chaque fois, la réponse était correcte et développée. A la fin, n'y tenant plus, le professeur Snape accorda 30 points aux lions et dit à Hermione de quitter ce cours car elle n'avait rien à y faire, son niveau étant bien plus élevé que celui des autres élèves et de ne plus revenir avant la fin de l'année il l'avisa également qu'elle serait dispensée d'examen.

Pendant toute la durée de l'interrogatoire que lui faisait passer Snape, Hermione recherchait dans ses souvenirs et bénissait intérieurement la personne qui lui avait offert ce livre. Car toutes les réponses aux questions de son professeur de potions se trouvaient dans le livre avec à chaque fois environ une page de développement. Qui que soit l'expéditeur du livre, son cadeau était plus qu'utile, elle avait à présent 4 heures de cours libres en plus jusqu'à la fin de l'année, ce qui était fantastique car elle pourrait à présent les consacrer à ses recherches personnelles sur la magie antique.

Mue par une inspiration soudaine, elle accrocha un mot au panneau d'affichage remerciant l'expéditeur du livre et lui demandant de se nommer afin qu'elle puisse parler avec lui et le remercier de vive voix. Alors qu'elle accrochait son message, Harry vint la voir et lui demanda pourquoi elle n'était pas en cours.

- Je crois que je peux te retourner la question, répondit-elle.

- Je viens d'avoir entraînement, dit Harry en désignant son éclair de feu qu'il tenait à la main.

- Sans robes de quidditch ?

- On a un nouveau projet de robe de quidditch avec du tissu ensorcelé qui rugirait, au fait, tu ne pourrais pas nous aider pour ce projet ?

- J'ai le temps maintenant, je me suis fait virer du cours de potions ! Je passerai à la bibliothèque pour voir ce que je pourrai trouver.

- Attends, tu t'es faite virer, mais pourquoi ?

- L'essai, il me l'a donné et m'a posé des questions, j'ai pu répondre et il m'a viré du cours, je suis dispensée jusqu'à la fin de l'année, et je n'aurai pas d'examen, il dit que mon niveau st trop élevé.

- Mince, c'est moche, sauf pour l'examen, ça c'est moche. Mais, tu pourras me faire réviser mes potions alors ?

- Oui, met j'ai une autre bonne nouvelle, on a gagné 80 points de plus.

- Tu veux dire que Tu as gagné 80 points, je n'ai même pas fait l'essai, je suis vraiment désolé, je n'aurais pas dû te demander ton aide.

- Bonjour les jeunes ! Intervint une voix joyeuse derrière eux.

- Bonjour Mrs Camern ! Dit Hermione en se retournant vers sa prof de métamorphose.

- Bon je crois que je vais te laisser, on se voit plus tard, glissa Harry avant de s'en aller vers la tour des Gryffindor.

- Tout va bien Hermione ?

- Oh, oui, il n'y a aucun problème.

- Ecoute, j'ai parlé avec le professeur Snape et j'ai appris qu'il t'avait expulsé de son cours, souhaites-tu que j'intervienne en ta faveur ou bien préfères-tu régler ce problème seule ?

- Je pense que rien ne le fera changer d'avis, et de toute façon c'est son problème, il m'a expulsé et je n'y peux rien. De toute façon quoi qu'il arrive j'ai le niveau en potions, si il veut me faire réintégrer la classe juste avant les examens je serai tout de même prête.

- Es-tu vraiment sûre de cela ? Tu as fait des recherches sur le programme de l'année ?

Hermione secoua la tête négativement.

- Mais jusqu'où es-tu allée ?

- Au début de l'année j'étais rôdée pour le niveau 10, mais récemment j'ai reçu un livre sur le niveau 11 que j'ai dévoré, et c'est sur ce niveau que le professeur Snape m'a interrogée ce matin avant de m'expulser.

- Ah..., je comprends...

- Quoi ?

- Oh... rien. Dit Mrs Camern en s'éloignant vers la grande salle, plus précisément, vers la table des professeurs. Arrivée aux côtés du professeur Snape elle se laissa tomber.

- Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Tu ne peux pas dire qu'elle n'est pas à niveau, elle en est au 11.

- Ce n'est pas qu'elle n'est pas à niveau, elle est trop à niveau, j'aimerais lui faire passer ses examens dés à présent mais Albus ne voudra jamais. Je ne peux la garder dans ma classe, les autres risqueraient de la retarder ou de lui demander de faire leurs devoirs.

- En tout cas, elle a reçu un livre sur le niveau 11 et...

- Elle l'a littéralement dévoré, elle a dû apprendre tout ce qui était entre ces pages, je l'ai interrogée là-dessus ce matin pendant un bon quart d'heure et elle m'a donné tous les développements. C'est une élève incroyable, elle gâche ses possibilités en restant à Hogwarts, elle aurait pu passer ses NEWT en cinquième année si elle l'avait voulu, mais elle veut absolument rester avec ce Potter.

- Je ne saurais pas ce que je sais, je dirais que tu es jaloux Severus...

~*~*~*~

**Aha**** ! Je suis cruelle de vous couper là hein ? Mais dans le prochain chapitre j'espère que je pourrai répondre à plein de reviews et plein de questions que vous m'aurez posées. Vive les persos d'Harry Potter**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

LeslieGlady : Bien sûr que Snape cache quelque chose, mais tu ne trouveras pas tout de suite quoi, sauf si tu me connais très bien. Harry n'est pas si idiot que ce que l'on croit, vu qu'il vient s'excuser comme un grand garçon !

Nefra Vraiment ? Merci, ça m'a pris un moment pour trouver ce truc, mais c'est venu assez tout seul quand même. V.A. ? Méga bien ? Nooooooooon !!!! Pas croyable, encore plus dans ce chapitre alors ? Oui, les 250 points c'est beaucoup, mais là Draco a vraiment beaucoup dépassé les bornes ! La pour Mione j'espère que tu vas trouver, voyons, c'est facile pourtant... En effet, Snape n'a pas de petite amie, mais tu vas très vite trouver quand même. La meilleure de mes fics, ben je les ré-écris, comme ça elle sont mieux !

Kyarah Vi! Mione Power! Hermione est une petite fille modèle (du style Camille et Madeleine... comment ça tu connais pas ? Mais tout le monde connaît la comtesse de Ségur !) Le tour de Siri ? Pas mal hein ? Et j'adore surtout le calme de Sevie après ça « ... bon appétit... » .

Tous les autres, qui n'ont pas encore mis de reviews : Allez-y, c'est entièrement gratuit (à part la connexion) et sans obligation d'achat ! Et en plus ça fait plaisir à l'auteur alors mettez une review:

**¦**

**¦**

**¦**

**¦**

**¦**

**¦**

**¦**

**¦**

**¦**

**¦**

**V**


	8. Quand les hormones s'en mêlent

**Disclaimer**** : **Rien me m'appartient (à part l'intrigue et quelques nouveaux persos) Tout ce que vous avez déjà vu dans les livres d'Harry Potter est à J.K.Rowling

**Le quart d'heure de pub :**

**Dans la rubrique Harry Potter**

Sombres tourments, doux tourments par_jada25_

Mes vacances avec Severus Rogue par _Frederique___

L'ombre est mon refuge par_ Nore_

My Heart Will Follow You par _Dilwyn__ Rogue_

Mirage, Mi rage, Myra gepar_ Vyo_

**Les réponses aux reviews (5 pour le dernier chapitre, c'est fantastique !) se trouvent en bas de page**

~*~*~*~*~*~

~ Une musique légère flottant dans l'air, une odeur chaude, un peu épicée faisant de même, Hermione Granger se laissait bercer et mener dans les couloirs obscurs d'Hogwarts, ils étaient sombres, car c'était la nuit. Une nuit de nouvelle lune d'ailleurs, une nuit d'Halloween, la jeune fille sentait une ou plutôt plusieurs présences dans son dos, elle essaya de se retourner, mais la musique l'hypnotisait et l'en empêchait. Comme précédemment encore et encore, elle se retrouva devant la porte dont elle rêvait depuis la rentrée, et cette musique, toujours présente, la privait de tous ses moyens. Jamais lassante ou trop vive, elle était là et elle continuait d'être jouée, ce son métallique bien connu à présent d'Hermione emplissait sa tête et faisait bourdonner ses pensées. Et cette porte de bois, merveilleusement sculptée, elle la voyait bien à présent était toujours présente, mais toujours close également. ~

Le réveil fut dur pour la préfète en chef d'Hogwarts, heureusement qu'il n'était que quatre heures du matin, elle pourrait passer un moment tranquille dans la salle de bains des préfets avant de se diriger vers la grande salle pour le petit-déjeuner. Joignant le geste à la pensée, elle s'empara d'un peignoir pourpre avant de sortir et d'emprunter le passage secret que Mrs Camern lui avait montré afin de joindre plus rapidement la salle de bains dont seuls les préfets (et Harry Potter) connaissaient le mot de passe.

Trois mois avaient déjà passé depuis son renvoi du cours de potions mais le professeur Snape ne manquait pas de lui faire remarquer que c'était bien mieux ainsi. Il était toujours aussi froid et ses remarques étaient toujours aussi acerbes, pour la plupart des élèves, cela les terrifiait, mais pour Hermione, cela lui donnait une nouvelle énergie pour avancer et lui prouver qu'elle était bien plus haut que ce que pensait son professeur de potions.

Elle se prélassa durant deux bonnes heures entourée de mousses, bulles et senteurs diverses avant de retourner dans sa chambre et d'enfiler l'uniforme réglementaire pour enfin descendre dans la grande salle et de choisir avec soin son petit-déjeuner. Car comme une fille bien pensante et savante, elle savait que le petit-déjeuner est toujours le repas le plus important de la journée, et que commencer à se faire plaisir au petit-déj' est un bon moyen pour bien commencer la journée. Lorsqu'elle commença sa deuxième tasse de café, le professeur Snape entra dans la salle et lui glissa au passage un « bonne journée Miss Granger » avant d'aller lui aussi bien commencer sa journée (**NdA** : Comment ? Mais par un bon petit-déj', vous suivez oui ou non ?).

Depuis peu, ils avaient fait une sorte de trêve, elle n'essayerait pas de revenir au cours de potions et en retour, il lui prêterait certains livres rares dont elle avait besoin pour ses recherches et diminuerait le nombre de remarques acerbes qu'il lui faisait au cours de la journée. A présent elle s'était habituée à ne plus l'avoir comme professeur, mais elle passait régulièrement dans les cachots, rien que pour montrer qu'elle était toujours aussi forte en potions et parfois pour assister le professeur Snape dans une tâche particulièrement difficile.

Elle avait également commencé des cours muggles par correspondance, et avait été acceptée par une brillante école déjà un mois qu'elle était inscrite, elle avait rempli les papiers peu après son expulsion du cours de Snape, son temps libre lui semblant trop inoccupé, elle pourrait donc choisir sa voie après Hogwarts soit dans le monde magique, soit parmi les muggles. Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'elle aimerait enseigner à des gens qui auraient un bon potentiel pour avancer et faire de grandes choses.

Puis deux autres professeurs qu'elle n'avait plus cette année Filius Flitwick et Minerva Mc Gonagall, passèrent lui dire bonjour, ils lui avaient demandé de les appeler par leurs prénoms, n'étant plus leur élève et ayant acquis cette année le grade de préfète en chef, elle avait cordialement accepté leur offre. Le professeur Camern passa aussi saluer son élève, ainsi que Maria Naltu le professeur d'étude de musique qui la salua chaleureusement et lui souhaita de bonnes vacances, Hermione ne prit même pas la peine de lui rappeler pour la énième fois de la semaine que les vacances étaient dans environ deux semaines. Puis vint Harry et peu après son arrivée, le professeur Lupin accompagné de Sirius Black vint leur souhaiter une bonne journée, ce dernier prit son filleul à part afin de lui parler et Hermione vit son meilleur ami rougir violemment et  balbutier quelque chose tandis que le professeur Black éclata de rire.

- Mais de quoi parlent-ils ? Dit-elle à voix haute.

- Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu ne le saches pas, répondit alors le professeur Lupin qui était resté juste derrière elle.

Hermione attendit patiemment que l'interrogatoire d'Harry par son parrain se termine et après avoir mangé leurs petits-déjeuners respectifs, Hermione se dirigea vers sa chambre tandis qu'Harry partait pour Londres afin d'avoir un entretien à propos du quidditch. La préfète en chef profita de son temps libre pour poursuivre ses nombreuses activités et recherches personnelles (**NdA** : Je vous dit pas lesquelles tout de suite, vous le découvrirez bien assez tôt) notamment dans le domaine de la magie antique.

~*~

« Et merde » pensa Hermione en regardant sa montre, la jeune fille était tant absorbée dans ses études qu'elle avait complètement oublié l'heure et il ne lui restait que cinq minutes pour parvenir au cours d'histoire de la magie. « Peut-être que ce sort... » Songea-t-elle soudain en rouvrant le livre qu'elle venait de fermer.

~*~

La jeune fille, tapota doucement l'épaule de Marie-Ange afin de signaler sa présence, celle-ci eut un sursaut et se retourna vivement.

- Louis espèce de... oh, Hermione, désolée, je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver et... peu importe en fait. 

La sonnerie retentit

- C'est étrange, j'ai cru qu'il était plus tôt, normalement tu es devant la classe 10 minutes avant le cours non ?

- Je me suis un peu oublié à vrai dire, j'étais tellement absorbée dans mes recherches sur...

- Oh Katie, interrompit Marie-Ange à la vue d'un groupe de filles vers lequel elle se précipita pour embrasser consciencieusement 2 fois chaque joue de chacune de ses amies et avec qui elle commença à discuter activement jusqu'à ce que retentisse une voix crainte et redoutée par tous les élèves d'Hogwarts.

- Miss Bonnert, pourriez-vous, ainsi que le troupeau d'oies avec qui vous cancanez joyeusement depuis quelques minutes, entravant de ce fait le passage des professeurs, vous déplacez de quelques mètres afin de laissez le libre passages aux enseignants et étudiants de ce collège.

- Bien professeur, répondit-elle.

C'était pour cela qu'Hermione trouvait le professeur Snape étrange mais aussi fascinant, le calme et le naturel avec lequel il pouvait faire des remarques tellement acerbes qu'il arrivait à certaines filles d'en pleurer.

- Bonne journée, professeur, murmura-t-elle alors qu'il passait à proximité.

Il s'arrêta net, et tourna son visage, peint d'une expression mi-étonnée, mi-amusée.

- Bonne journée, Miss Granger, dit-il avec une ébauche de sourire, avant de jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de son élève et de continuer son chemin.

Hermione se retourna et vit ce qui avait provoqué la fuite de son ancien professeur de potions, Remus Lupin en grande discussion avec son meilleur ami Sirius Black. Ce que leur professeur principal racontait au loup-garou devait être particulièrement drôle car ce dernier eut bien du mal a trouver la serrure de la porte avec la clé tandis qu'ils continuaient leur petite discussion.

Hermione, respectueuse, se tint en retrait pour ne pas déranger ses deux professeurs, mais elle entendit malgré tout le nom d'Harry percer la conversation pour parvenir jusqu'à ses oreilles. Lorsque Lupin entra dans la classe, elle lui jeta un regard interrogateur auquel il répondit par un sourire.

~*~

« Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien faire ? » Se demanda Hermione en regardant sa montre pour l'énième fois depuis 5 minutes, elle avait déjà fini de recopier les dates importantes de la renaissance sorcière de son écriture fine et déliée, et elle s'ennuyait ferme. Se trouvant à sa place habituelle, juste devant le bureau du professeur, elle se mit à observer les documents que lisait le professeur Lupin, les lettres étant simplement à l'envers, elle n'eut aucun mal à parcourir brièvement le document des yeux, qui parlait de la potion tue-loup, chose assez inintéressante.

Elle regarda les mains de Lupin, qui tenaient le parchemin, elle étaient assez fines pour des mains d'homme somme toute, et les ongles n'étaient pas négligés, leur courbure faisait presque penser à la perfection que les sorcières modernes essayaient d'obtenir avec toutes leurs techniques inutiles. Elle se mit à imaginer son professeur dans une publicité pour le vernis à ongle... tout simplement délirant, craignant de trop montrer son hilarité, Hermione cessa d'observer ses mains, et observa le visage du loup-garou.

Un visage fin, pas féminin, mais exprimant une douceur incroyable était éclairé par deux prunelles d'un brun doré absolument magnifiques. La couleur de sa peau était légèrement foncée à cause du bronzage qu'il avait eu cet été avec Sirius et Harry, au bord de la mer lui avait précisé ce dernier. Le tout, était encadré par des mèches brun clair imperceptiblement ondulées. Le cou, tenait le tout avec une sorte de... oui, c'était presque de la grâce, le col de la chemise était à peine entrouvert et laissait voir une infime partie d'épaule, et Hermione sentit la température moyenne de son corps monter dangereusement. Son professeur leva ses yeux vers elle et demanda :

- Hermione ? Tu aurais une gomme à me prêter ?

- Oui, bien sûr, balbutia-t-elle en sortant vivement une gomme de sa trousse en cuir rouge.

La gomme était petite, un peu trop d'ailleurs, et leurs doigts se frôlèrent, Hermione retint un sursaut et le professeur Lupin ne s'aperçut de rien, ou du moins en donna-t-il l'impression.

~*~

- Hermione ! Hermione ! Hurla Harry à travers le couloir alors que son amie sortait du cours d'histoire, je suis reçu, je suis accepté dans l'équipe !

- C'est super ! Dit cette dernière, plongée dans ses pensées.

- Ben, quoi, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- J'ai besoin d'une douche, d'une douche TRÈS froide. Répondit-elle en le dépassant, à propos, je ne serai pas là au dîner ajouta-t-elle quelques pas plus loin.

Harry s'approcha du professeur Lupin qui discutait avec Mrs Camern.

- Dites, vous ne sauriez pas ce qu'a Hermione aujourd'hui, elle me semble bizarre.

- Non, je n'ai rien remarqué d'anormal, ah, au fait, je crois que Siri voulait te voir ! Il voudrait savoir comment ça s'est passé là-bas, et en fait, moi aussi, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

- C'était génial, déjà j'ai été accepté dans l'équipe d'Angleterre, je commence les entraînements dés aujourd'hui, et les matches dés le début des vacances et puis avec Leslie, elle m'a dit oui, je n'y crois pas, c'est trop génial, je suis hyper content !

- Qu'a dit Hermione ? Intervint Mrs Camern.

- Et bien, elle ne sait pas pour Leslie, je ne voulais pas lui dire avant que je sois sûr, et puis, elle paraissait préoccupée par quelque chose, mais elle m'a dit que c'était super pour l'équipe.

~*~

Pendant ce temps, Hermione était plongée dans son bain et dans ses pensées aussi (**NdA**: parce que la douche froide, c'est très bien en expression orale, mais en pratique c'est pas très agréable)

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ! Gémit-elle en écrasant dans sa main un des nombreux canards en caoutchouc de la salle de bain. Puis elle se passa la main sur le visage, heureusement que rougir n'était pas son fort car tout à l'heure elle avait senti son visage brûlant.

~*~

Après avoir barboté dans son bain durant une bonne demi-heure, Hermione avait décidé d'aller dormir, mais malheureusement, cette nuit-là, pas de rêves étranges ne vinrent troubler son sommeil, car elle n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil. 

N'y tenant plus, elle se leva et enfila une robe de chambre pour se préparer à une ronde dans les couloirs d'Hogwarts. Avant de sortir, son regard glissa sur un livre qui était ouvert sur sa table, c'était celui qu'un mystérieux inconnu lui avait offert la première semaine d'école. Depuis tout ce temps, ils avaient, tour à tour, placé des messages sur le tableau d'affichage, des réponses à des questions qu'ils se posaient mutuellement. Mais jamais, à part la première fois, elle n'avait cherché à savoir son nom et il lui avait répondu qu'il désirait tenir son identité secrète, jusqu'au moment où il le lui dirait face à face.

Du livre, son regard tomba naturellement sur un papier servant de marque-page au livre, c'était une lettre qui confirmait son adhésion à ses cours muggles par correspondance. Elle referma la porte de sa chambre jetant un dernier regard sur le mur du fond (sa bibliothèque quoi) sur lequel se trouvaient ses encyclopédies muggles qu'elle lisait régulièrement par pur satisfaction. Ces dernières semaines avaient été une véritable partie de plaisir, elle avait accordé avec perfection son horaire d'Hogwarts, ses études muggles accélérées ainsi que ses recherches personnelles.

Ses pas la menèrent assez directement vers les appartements du maître de potions de plus craint de tout Hogwarts, Elle s'apprêtait à toquer quand elle entendit des pas dans le couloir, mesurés, elle compta les intervalles entre chaque pas, toujours la même chose, il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une seule personne, un sourire lumineux éclaira le visage d'Hermione, cette fois-ci, elle le prendrait au piège. 

Elle murmura un sort et s'enfonça dans le mur sombre des cachots, une silhouette noire s'approcha et s'arrêta à l'endroit précis où se tenait Hermione auparavant.

- Étrange, murmura-t-elle, j'aurais pourtant juré que..., peut importe, dit-elle en reprenant sa marche régulière.

Hermione sortit du mur, s'approcha sans bruit de la forme mouvante et pointa sa baguette entre les deux épaules de la personne qui se tenait devant elle.

- Rendez-vous, ou vous le regretterez.

- Alors je, ou...plutôt, vous... allez le regretter, dit-il en se mettant en garde.

Hermione lança un « Expelliarmus » que son adversaire encapuchonné évita d'un geste souple, il riposta par un « Accio baguette » qui désarma Hermione. Mais la préfète en chef ne s'avoua pas vaincue. Elle se concentra un moment et sa baguette ainsi que celle de la silhouette s'arracha des mains de cette dernière qui poussa une exclamation de surprise, elle était désarmée...

~*~*~*~*~

Dommage, vous saurez qui c'est uniquement dans le prochain chapitre -) 

**Bon, les réponses aux reviews (vous attendez ça depuis le début du chapitre)**

**Kyarah**** :** Tu connais ? C'est chouette hein ? Alors, est-ce que ce chapitre confirme ce que tu pensais déjà, tu as raison, c'est un des deux, cependant il n'y a pas de serrure à la porte. Hermione fait vraiment autre chose, comme tu as pu le voir dans cette fin de chapitre. Douée la petite hein ? Bisous, à tout bientôt sur msn j'espère

**LeslieGlady**** :** Tu as aimé le chapitre 7 ? Tant mieux, parce que en fait, je me demandais si il plairait. Il n'y a pas grand-chose de plus comme information par rapport à la dernière réplique de Vanja dans ce chapitre. Enfin, pas directement, on se voit sur msn !

**Vyo**** :** Désolée pour cette attente, mais l'inspiration ne vient pas toute seule (en plus que je ne travaille pas sur mon ordinateur. Alors, pour n°1 oui, tu as raison, pour n°2 non, c'est pas lui, dommage hein ? Tu auras peut-être encore un peu de rêve avant le prochain chapitre, désolée pour cela, amis j'ai une période un peu perturbée. Bisous, à bientôt !

**Dark**** Angel :** Merci beaucoup, ça fait plaisir d'avoir des gens qui mettent des reviews comme ça ! Je t'ai ajouté à ma liste de contact msn, alors à bientôt peut-être.

**Carrymaxwell**** :** Désolée de te décevoir, mais c'est pas ça, je n'ai pas prévu comme ça, merci pour tes encouragements, ça me va droit au cœur !

**Vous avez aim ? Detest ? Vous avez des questions à me poser ? Suivez la flèche !**

** |**

** |**

** |**

** |**

** |**

** |**

** |**

** |**

** |**

** |**

** |**

** V**


	9. Quand les sentiments se révèlent

**Disclaimer**** : **Rien me m'appartient (à part l'intrigue et quelques nouveaux persos) Tout ce que vous avez déjà vu dans les livres d'Harry Potter est à J.K.Rowling

**Le quart d'heure de pub :**

**Dans la rubrique Harry Potter**

Deux fins par _Kyarah___

Clichés sur HP ou les choses à ne pas faire par _Nefra_

Je préfère la mort au déshonneur par _Izabel___

**Dans la rubrique Lord of the rings**

L'anneau de la jeunesse éternelle par _Eryna__ Khan_

**Dans la rubrique Pirates des Caraïbes**

Deux folles en cavale par _Pirates Lover_

**Les réponses aux reviews (3 pour le dernier chapitre, plus un e-mail parce que la review ne fonctionnait pas, c'est fantastique !) se trouvent en bas de page**

~*~*~*~*~*~**__**

- Comment avez-vous fait cela Granger, demanda le professeur Snape sous le choc.

- Un bon entraînement professeur, même vous, pourriez y arriver, dit-elle avec un sourire.

- Même moi ? Demanda Snape en haussant un sourcil, il me semble que vous me sous-estimez.

- Je ne crois pas non.

Ils se regardèrent un moment, puis Snape enleva sa capuche noire de death-eater. 

- Je pense que lors d'une attaque vous vous débrouillerez parfaitement, au fait qu'est-ce qui vous donne tant d'énergie aujourd'hui ?

- Je... je ne sais pas, dit Hermione en remettant nerveusement une mèche derrière son oreille.

- Est-ce à cause de Potter ? Et de sa nouvelle petite amie ?

- Harry a une petite amie ? C'est nouveau, comment le savez-vous ?

- Ah, vous ne saviez pas, donc ce n'est pas ça... , pour répondre à votre question, je l'ai entendu dire par le professeur Lupin au professeur Black.

*Ce que tu ne lui dis pas, pensa-t-il, c'est que tu n'étais pas en train de les espionner, mais que tu parlais avec eux*

- Ah, très bien, au fait, voici votre baguette, dit-elle en lui tendant le morceau de bois.

Snape tendit la main pour la prendre, et se retrouva par terre, Hermione venait de lui faire un croche-pied.

- Ey ! Cria-t-il, faisant semblant d'être furieux, le jeu était termin !

- Dire que c'est vous qui m'avez appris à ne jamais faire confiance à personne, et à ne pas relâcher mon attention. 

Elle lui tendit la main afin de l'aider à se relever, Snape hésita un peu, et prit la main de son élève, qu'il fit basculer à terre.

- Ey ! Ça c'était vraiment de la triche ! Dit-elle avec un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon. Elle se releva et prit une posture d'attaque, tandis que son professeur faisait de même.

- Que diriez-vous d'interdire la magie cette fois-ci ? 

- Ce n'est pas juste, vous avez plus d'expérience que moi, geignit-elle.

- Et vous êtes en meilleure forme que moi ! Nous sommes donc à égalit ! Dit-il en mettant sa baguette dans sa poche. 

Hermione l'imita et commença son attaque par un flip arrière agrémenté d'un coup de pied qui atteignit son professeur sur le menton, celui-ci riposta par un saut se terminant par un fauchage. Sans son incroyable agilité, Hermione aurait fini sur le dos, mais elle se rattrapa de justesse par une pirouette.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Demanda une voix d'homme grave.

Les deux combattants cessèrent aussitôt et se tournèrent vers l'endroit d'où avait jailli la voix, à cet endroit, se tenaient les professeurs Black et Lupin qui regardaient Hermione et Snape avec un intérêt mêlé d'étonnement.

- Mais, tu es blessé, s'exclama Black en observant Snape.

C'était vrai, un filet de sang coulait de sa bouche et un bleu se formait doucement là où Hermione l'avait frappé. Le professeur Lupin tourna son regard vers Hermione et fronça légèrement les sourcils, elle baissa les yeux. Pendant ce temps, Black essayait de voir le menton de Snape tandis que celui-ci lui répétait inlassablement qu'il allait très bien. Au bout de quelques minutes le professeur de potions repoussa la main de son collègue et ce dernier murmura quelque chose qu'Hermione n'entendit pas. 

- Bien, je vous propose de rentrer dans mes appartements afin que nous soyons plus à l'aise pour discuter, dit Snape. 

Tous acquiescèrent et entrèrent à sa suite par le passage qu'il venait d'ouvrir quelques mètres plus loin dans le mur. 

- Souhaitez-vous une tasse de thé, demanda Snape en s'asseyant?

- Je vais en faire, dit Black en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son collègue, main que celui-ci chassa vivement. 

Hermione s'assit dans le fauteuil brun tandis que Lupin choisissait le bleu, ils se retrouvèrent donc côte à côte et Snape lança un regard noir à Lupin. Au moment où ce dernier ouvrait la bouche, Black arriva avec un plateau où reposaient une théière fumante ainsi que quatre tasses et leurs petites cuillères, un pot à lait et un sucrier. Hermione ne demanda pas comment il connaissait l'emplacement de toutes ces choses, elle le savait, elle l'avait deviné au cours de ces mois d'entraînement avec Severus. 

- Bien, depuis quelques mois déjà, commença ce dernier, j'ai aidé Hermione à suivre un entraînement...

- Pourquoi donc ? Demanda Lupin en se penchant légèrement en avant. 

Severus montra ce qu'Hermione savait déj : La marque des ténèbres se reformait doucement sur son bras gauche.

- Non, c'est impossible, s'exclama Black, c'est une farce Sevie ?

Hermione, amusée, leva un sourcil, tandis que Severus réprimandait Black, lui rappelant qu'il lui avait demandé cent fois de ne plus utiliser ce surnom. 

- Vous pouvez arrêter de vous cacher de moi, je sais que vous êtes ensembles.

Trois paires d'yeux étonnés se tournèrent vers elle.

- Depuis quand ? Demanda Severus.

- Cela fait environ trois semaines, depuis que tu m'as donné le mot de passe de tes appartements. Je voulais te voir un matin, assez tôt, et je suis entrée et je vous ai vu dormir enlacés, je dois avouer que vous étiez assez mignons.

A cette remarque les deux amants prirent une jolie teinte rougeâtre, tandis que Lupin étouffait un fou rire. Soudain, Severus fut pris d'un doute.

- Personne d'autre que toi n'est au courant j'espère ?

- Non, et dans vos collègues, qui est au courant, que je ne commette pas de gaffe ?

- Et bien, commença Black, il y a Vanja, Maria, Remus, Filius, Sinistra et Sybil, je crois que c'est tout.

- Je pense que vous pouvez ajouter le professeur Dumbledore à votre liste, rien ne lui échappe dans cette école. 

- Juste, reconnut Lupin.

- Et vous n'en avez pas parlé à Minerva ? S'indigna Hermione.

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai un peu peur de sa réaction, reconnut Severus. 

- Trouillard ! Dit Hermione, provocante.

- Je t'interdis de me parler sur ce ton ! Dit-il en se levant !

- Ah, enfin un peu de réaction, regarde, il y a cinq secondes, tu aurais facilement affronté cinq Minervas en colère !

Severus s'assit en s'apercevant qu'elle l'avait fait marcher, elle s'était servie de ses réactions un peu impulsives, et de sa rage, pour lui donner de la force et du courage. Cette fille était une perle, mais une tigresse à la fois et son meilleur ami méritait une perle. 

- Bon, dit Hermione en se dirigeant vers la porte, je vais vous laisser je crois, je dois aller dormir, si j'y arrive, demain j'aurai l'histoire de la magie. 

Elle ferma doucement la porte derrière elle et se dirigea vers le passage secret le plus proche, elle devait absolument rester loin de Lupin, elle ne pourrait pas rester quarante-cinq minutes le lendemain, en face de lui. Et quelle stupidité d'avoir souligné le fait qu'elle devait dormir parce que demain il y avait l'histoire de la magie.

~*~

Severus était resté assis, il observait Lupin depuis quelques secondes, Remus qui ne bougeait pas.

- Et bien, qu'attend-tu ? Cours-lui après ! Lui dit-il.

- Mais pour lui dire quoi ? Demanda la loup-garou atteré, qu'elle est la plus belle fille que j'aie jamais vue sur terre ?

- Il y aura le bal, dans 2 semaines, et elle n'a personne d'après Harry, ajouta Sirius.

Remus se leva d'un bond et sortit vivement des appartements de son collègue maître en potions. 

- Siri ? Demanda Severus en allant s'asseoir sur les genoux de l'interpellé.

- Oui ?

- Tu es un génie !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que, dit Severus en déboutonnant lentement la chemise de son amant, tu as trouvé une bonne raison pour qu'il lui courre après, ce qui fait son bonheur, car il va inviter sa dulcinée à danser, et le nôtre. Car à présent nous sommes seuls, ajouta-t-il avec un regard qui laissait entrevoir une très courte nuit, avant de se lever.

Sirius jeta rapidement un sort de clôture sur la porte et rejoignit l'homme de sa vie dans la chambre à coucher.

~*~

Remus courait dans les couloirs.

*Mais qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire ? Mais qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire ? Mais qu'est-ce que..., s'angoissait-il *

- Professeur Lupin ? S'étonna Hermione de le voir, mais que faites-vous ici ?

- Hum... je... voulais...heu... vous raccompagner à votre dortoir !

*Très bonne idée le coup du gentil prof qui s'inquiète, nota-t-il*

- Oh... je vois, c'est... c'est très gentil mais... comme je suis préfète en chef, je n'ai pas besoin d'autorisation pour me promener la nuit.

- Ah !

*Et meeeeeeerdeuuuuuuuuuuh ! se dit-il en se donnant mentalement quinze dizaines de baffes*

Ils marchèrent quelques minutes, le couloir se rétrécissait et Remus ne savait pas comment trouver le moyen de l'inviter, il devrait remettre cela à demain, il aurait ainsi toute la nuit pour réfléchir, soudain, Hermione se tourna vers lui et se rapprocha.

- Oui ? Demanda-t-il.

- Euh... vous êtes juste devant le passage secret que je souhaiterais emprunter, dit-elle en remettant une mèche derrière son oreille, qui retomba devant sa joue. 

Remus approcha sa main du visage de son élève et attrapa la mèche, Hermione tressaillit. Le loup-garou s'en aperçut et demanda :

- Je peux ?

- Oh ! Bien sûr.

Il enroula doucement la mèche autour de son doigt pour la tortiller, et la replaça doucement derrière l'oreille d'Hermione. 

- Merci, dit-elle avec un sourire un peu nerveux, puis elle s'avança plus près, Remus lui lança un regard intrigué puis :

- Oh, le passage, j'avais oublié, dit-il doucement en s'écartant afin de la laisser passer. 

*Imbécile ! Se réprimanda-t-il lui-même, tu ne pensais tout de même pas qu'elle te tomberait dans les bras *

Elle ouvrit le passage en appuyant sur la 5e pierre à droite depuis le haut, et, quelques fractions de secondes avant que le passage ne se referme, Remus entendit la voix de son élève qui murmurait un timide « Bonne nuit professeur ».

~*~

Arrivée dans sa chambre, Hermione s'étendit sur le lit, elle flottait doucement sur un petit nuage. Il n'aurait pas dû revenir, pourquoi est-ce qu'il était revenu au fait ? Probablement à cause de la marque qui revenait, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque qu'une élève soit attaquée au sein même d'Hogwarts. Mais il lui avait mis une mèche derrière l'oreille, elle allait la couper et la garder précieusement, pourquoi pas dans un petit médaillon. Lui vint alors à l'esprit qu'il serrait sa main tous les jours, elle n'allait pas se couper la main pour autant. Et puis, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ferait ça, ce n'était qu'un professeur quand même, au même titre que le professeur Black ou encore Severus.

*Un professeur qui a quand même un vachement beau corps, lui souffla une petite voix dans sa tête*

- Ce n'est pas une raison, il n'y a pas que le physique qui compte ! Dit-elle à voix haute.

*Et puis il a cet humour, cette intelligence peu commune, cette sagesse exemplaire, ce ...*

- Arrêtez !

La petite voix se tu, mais Hermione savait que cette voix était dans le vrai, mais elle n'allait tout de même pas craquer pour un prof ! Il faudrait qu'elle en parle à Harry, et qu'elle le félicite pour sa dernière conquête, elle se doutait qu'il ne la lui présenterait jamais et qu'elle aurait à subir les crises de jalousie de la belle, mais au moins dire à Harry qu'elle savait pour son amie. Une idée la prit soudain, elle allait savoir cette nuit si elle aimait vraiment son professeur ou bien si ce n'était que physique et sans avenir. Elle se leva prestement et alla voir dans sa bibliothèque, dans le livre qu'on lui avait donné. Au chapitre arbres, elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait  « Branche de noisetier sous l'oreiller, fait rêver de la personne aimée », elle prit un crayon sur son bureau, le métamorphosa et plaça la branche obtenue sous son sommier, du côté de la tête.

Puis elle se coucha, et s'endormit bien vite.

~*~

Lorsqu'il avait été sûr qu'elle ne pourrait plus l'entendre, il posa la main sur l'endroit où se trouvait le passage et murmura un tendre « bonne nuit mon amour », les yeux pleins de larmes. Il n'était qu'un lâche, il n'osait presque pas lui parler, il n'arriverait pas à la voir le lendemain en face de lui durant quarante-cinq minutes, sans essayer de lui toucher le main ou de passer près d'elle. Il retourna lentement à ses appartements. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, le petit Onyx lui bondit dessus en hurlant « Miewwwwwww ! ».

- Va jouer avec tes frères, je n'ai pas le cœur maintenant, dit Remus en le reposant à terre. 

Puis il ouvrit son armoire pleine de livres et s'assit sur son lit, mais des dizaines de pensées différentes assaillaient son esprit, énervé, il jeta son livre à terre et laissa l'image d'Hermione apparaître dans ses pensées. Si seulement il avait osé, demain il devrait essayer, après le cours, s'il se souvenait bien, c'était sa semaine de tableau, il fallait absolument qu'il lui demande. 

~*~

~ Hermione errait dans les couloirs d'Hogwarts, toujours guidée par cette musique magique, toujours les mêmes dédales de couloirs à traverser, pour aboutir devant cette porte, ce serait inévitable, et, pour la deuxième fois, cette odeur, si familière, mais dont elle n'arrivait pas à retrouver l'origine.

* Au moins, se dit-elle, je n'ai croisé personne, donc je n'aime personne*

Et oui, cette porte se rapprochait, depuis le bout de couloir où elle se tenait, elle la voyait se rapprocher... de plus en plus près...de plus en plus vite... elle n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres à présent... elle allait se cogner contre... et mourir dans le monde des rêves... jamais elle ne reverrais ses amis...

~*~*~*~*~*~

Et oui, c'est la fin de ce chapitre, je suis méchante hein ?

Mais bon, ce chapitre, je suis plutôt allée voir ce qui se passait dans la tête du professeur Lupin, et le suivant ce sera pareil, on sera comme une caméra sur l'épaule d'Hermione, mais il y aura les points de vue de Remus qui seront donnés.

**Bon, comme promis, les réponses aux reviews :**

**Coralei**** Mc Lunday :** Encore une fin de chapitre au beau milieu du suspens, mais tu auras deviné ce qui se passe après, enfin j'espère. Qui est-il ? Ben, tu le sais maintenant, et tu as aussi quelques petites infos sur lui en plus ! En tout cas merci pour  tes encouragements !

**Lelfenoirdu91 :** Le but c'est surtout de donner aux gens l'envie de lire la suite, c'est pas du tout pour te torturer (enfin, si peut-être un petit peu quand même lol). Merci bcp pour ta review ! As-tu une adresse msn ou hotmail ? Si oui, tu peux aller voir son mon pseudo et m'ajouter à tes contacts si tu veux !

**Vyo**** :** ça n'a pas été trop long ? Alors, oui, c'est lui ! Tu as raison, tu gagnes ton poids en cacahuètes (contre versement de la modeste somme de 1 mio d'euros lol) 

**Réponse à l'e-mail :**

**Caroline : **Leslie, ben, ce chapitre a dû t'éclairer à ce sujet, sans ça, ce sera pour le prochain. Sans ça j'espère que ça te plaît encore !

**Bon, maintenant une question, pour voir si vous avez de l'imagination (réponses acceptées par reviews ou par e-mail : Roxanne_la_semi_elfe@msn.com ) : Pourquoi est-ce que l'expéditeur du livre ne veut pas donner son nom à Mione ? Attention, la réponse est un peu tirée par les cheveux, alors faites place à votre talent d'auteur et essayez de trouver une réponse acceptable !**


End file.
